Calice d'un loup ou imprégné d'un vampire?
by kagura2409
Summary: J'en ai marre de toutes ces histoires ou Edward est l'imprégné de Jacob, alors cette fois, lorsque Edward et Bella reviennent d'Italie, c'est Edward qui voit sa vie partir en vrille... Fic inspirée par "Un vampire, mon âme soeur?" de Parys. Sans Bella bashing. Attention, 100% fluffy! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas :)
1. Chapter 1

Coucou! Ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur ce fandom alors je m'y remets... En plus de cette histoire, il m'en reste une autre en rab', plus un OS, et encore une autre histoire à publier sur mon propre blog... L'inversion dans le titre est volontaire =)

 **Disclaimers:** Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par **"Un vampire, mon calice?"** de **Parys**. Bien que je lui ai autrefois envoyé un message, je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse. Je publie donc mon histoire ici en mettant la miss en disclaimer. Bien évidemment, le reste de l'histoire, mis à part le scénario, appartient à SM, mais est-ce vraiment utile de le rappeler?

J'en ai eu marre de toutes ces histoires avec Edward en imprégné, alors ici, Jacob est son calice.

Bisous à toutes \o/

* * *

Lorsque je suis rentré d'Italie, plus attaché à Bella que jamais, je me doutais bien que je devrais rendre des comptes au clébard, simplement, je ne me doutais pas que ce serait de cette manière.

Je lui étais reconnaissant, car il avait sauvé la vie de Bella en mon absence, et il lui avait permis, je le sais, de la supporter un peu mieux. D'une manière générale, j'étais reconnaissant envers la meute, car à cause de ce foutu traité, Bella resterait vivante, elle vieillirait et aurait des enfants…

Mais en ramenant Bella chez elle, nous avons trouvé sa moto, l'odeur du clébard était bien présente : il était encore dans les parages. Bella a pris un air horrifié: si son père tombait sur sa moto, elle était foutue, elle ne vivrait pas jusqu'à notre mariage… Heureusement, il n'était pas encore rentré, mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps, et elle devait s'expliquer avec Jacob, sérieusement...

-Il est derrière la maison, ai-je dit.

Elle est partie d'un pas furieux et décidé, le clébard était tranquillement adossé contre un arbre. J'ai suivi Bella pour la protéger et/ou pour lui éviter de se faire mal. Je savais qu'elle avait déjà été suffisamment stupide pour vouloir le frapper... J'écoutais, mais sans grand intérêt. Nous étions en terrain neutre, et de toute façon, Jacob ne tenterait rien qui risquerait de blesser Bella. J'ai soudainement trouvé le sol en terre battue très intéressant lorsqu'elle a explosé…

-Jacob Black ! A-t-elle hurlé, veux-tu à ce point me faire tuer !? Veux-tu à ce point la mort de Charlie !? Tu sais très bien qu'il m'adore, tu imagines s'il faisait une attaque !?

J'ai entendu penser le chiot penser, il ne voulait aucun mal à Charlie, il voulait simplement qu'elle soit punie. Une petite punition mesquine pour lui faire payer le fait de m'avoir ramené…

-Il ne pensait pas à mal, ai-je dit. Il voulait que tu sois punie et que Charlie t'interdise de me voir.

-Ça n'excuse rien, mon père aurait pu faire une crise cardiaque !

-Je suis désolé, Bella, a dit le chiot. Il n'était rien de plus devant elle.

-Tu as intérêt ! A-t-elle crié. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce que ses hurlements stridents pouvaient représenter pour mes tympans…

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, ok ? J'avoue que je n'avais pas envisagé cette éventualité…

-Ben voyons, a-t-elle répondu, et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, tu voulais me voir me faire égorger !?

J'ai ricané devant le choix de ses mots, le chiot ne m'a pas raté.

-Justement, non, je préfèrerais éviter. C'est pour ça que Sam m'a demandé de rappeler les termes du traité à ton merveilleux petit ami…

-Le traité ?

-les termes en sont très clairs : Si un humain est mordu, mordu, pas tué, alors le traité est rompu, et ce sera la guerre…

J'ai alors relevé les yeux vers le chiot. Mon intention était de le regarder d'un air relativement dédaigneux, mais au lieu de ça, mes yeux ont accroché ses deux orbes sombres, et plus rien d'autre n'a existé…


	2. Chapter 2

Et bien, et bien, quel accueil! Seulement 1 chapitre de posté et déjà 7 mises en favoris et 12 followers, sans compter les lectrices qui m'ont mise dans leurs auteurs favoris... Seulement trois reviews pourtant, mais bon, c'est souvent comme ça...^^' Et maintenant, réponses!

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Pluie Lunaire:** J'étais sure de t'avoir répondue par MP, mais apparemment non, alors est ce que c'est FF qui a bugué ou moi qui l'ai rêvé, je ne sais pas... Pourtant, je me souviens d'avoir rédigé la réponse...^^" Bref, dans le doute, je recommence Donc, terminer comme ça, c'était tout le principe du cliffhanger (histoire de bien t'embêter =b). D'ordinaire je poste le vendredi, ou le samedi quand j'oublie. Et tu n'as pas à t"inquiéter pour la suite, elle est déjà écrite, cette fiction fait partie de celles que j'ai écrites il y a des lustres et que j'ai en rab' =) En fait, je n'écris plus en ce moment, parce que je n'ai plus d'idées, mais j'ai tellement de fics déjà écrites que du coup, ça ne pose pas de problèmes... ^^ Bisous, à la semaine prochaine...

 **Larva Heart:** Pareil, j'étais persuadée de t'avoir répondu aussi mais tu n'apparait pas dans mes MP, alors je re-répond...: Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas cherché sur ce fandom, ça me surprend qu'il n'y en ai pas de nouveau... Ca dépend du "continuer". La fic est déjà écrite, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire, et j'ai un OS Caius/Edward et une fic Caius/OC qui trainent, donc pas de souci, mais je n'ai pas forcément de nouvelles idées sur ce fandom... J'aime pas Twilight en fait, juste les acteurs x) Ce n'est pas tout à fait un nouveau concept, il y a des antécédents, même sur FF, c'est juste ma version. Bisous, à la semaine prochaine^^.

* * *

Je n'avais plus conscience de quoi que ce soit, à part de lui, et de moi. Mon vampire s'est mis à hurler de joie en moi, tout mon être s'est tendu vers ce sale clébard, et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que remarquer à quel point son odeur avait changé : d'une horrible odeur presque insoutenable de chien mouillé, il était passé à une délicieuse odeur de feu de bois, d'aiguille de pin, de sueur et d'épices, de la cannelle, pour être précis… Et je n'ai pu que remarquer à quel point il était beau, à quel point sa peau couleur de pain d'épices était attirante, à quel point le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines exhalait une odeur douce et délicieuse, qui éclipsait même celle du sang de Bella…

-Edward ? Edward ?

La voix inquiète de Bella me parvint, lointaine, à mille lieues de mes pensées actuelles… J'ai alors pris conscience que Jacob m'observait les sourcils froncés, d'un air relativement haineux.

Jacob. Pas le clébard…

Je devais me reprendre. Maintenant. J'étais foutu, c'était clair, mais je devais impérativement trouver un moyen de foutre le camp ! De quoi on parlait, déjà ? C'était quoi ? Ah, oui, le traité je crois… J'espère, j'avais répondu quelque chose, déjà ? On va dire que non. Incapable de me reprendre et d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, je tentais quelque chose.

-Nous n'avons pas oublié, ai-je dit d'une voix étranglée.

Je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Bella n'était plus rien maintenant. Il fallait que je foute le camp. Il fallait que quelque chose me sorte de ce merdier, n'importe quoi…

-Isabella Swan ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Sauvé !

-Merde, Charlie ! Jacob, j'espère que t'es content !

Il l'était, mais je n'ai rien dit.

-Tu devrais y aller, ai-je conseillé à Bella.

-Je sais, je te vois ce soir ?

J'ai entendu Jacob ricaner. Je ne pouvais pas dire oui. C'était juste impossible.

-Je ne sais pas. Tout est différent maintenant. J'ai besoin de faire le point.

Et je me suis enfui…

Je me suis mis à courir dans la forêt, sans regarder ou j'allais. Foutu, j'étais foutu, foutu, foutu !

Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui ! Pas lui !

Chaque vampire connaissait cette histoire que le chef de clan avait théoriquement pour devoir de transmettre à tous ses enfants, une espèce de vieille légende que personne ne prenait au sérieux… Carlisle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à la raconter à chaque vampire rejoignant le clan, moi le premier, et j'y avais cru pendant longtemps, avant de m'apercevoir que personne, pas même Carlisle, n'avait eu la preuve de la véracité de cette histoire… La plupart des vampires considéraient ça comme des racontars, je n'étais même pas sûr que des vampires comme Victoria ou James soient au courant…

Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait m'arriver à moi ? J'étais juste mort…

Mortifié, je me suis arrêté de courir. Je me suis assis par terre, dans la neige, perdu au milieu du Canada. Je me suis mis à réfléchir. Ça m'arrivait, parfois…

Jacob avait réussi à me détourner de ma chanteuse, son sang m'avait ensorcelé au point de me faire oublier celle dont le sang aurait dû me faire plonger dans la folie. Je l'avais soudainement trouvé absolument magnifique, son odeur était divine, tout en lui était à tomber, je le désirais à en crever, et j'étais prêt à me jeter à ses pieds. Mon vampire, qui est habituellement et comme tous les autres, franchement dominateur, était prêt à ramper à ses pieds et à obéir à ses moindres désirs, simplement pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés, pire, pour lui plaire…

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ces saloperies de légendes étaient vraies, et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur ma gueule…

Seul point noir : C'était un loup.

Conclusion : J'allais mourir…

Guère avancé par cette affirmation, je suis resté un moment assis sur le sol, à retourner dans ma tête toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, mon esprit était focalisé sur celle-ci…

Et puis j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas de doute possible… Mon vampire, mon cœur, mon corps, mon esprit, mon âme inexistante… Tout en moi me hurlait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. C'était juste comme ça, c'était une évidence…

J'allais mourir, et comme prévu, j'allais le faire par amour…

Hagard, je me suis relevé. D'un pas lent, je suis rentré à la maison.

Lorsque je suis arrivé, Esmé et Alice m'ont sauté dans les bras en hurlant, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi… J'ai senti que je passais de bras en bras, mais je n'ai pas réagi, encore hébété par ce qui m'était tombé dessus…

Rosalie m'a secoué sans ménagement, cela a eu pour effet de me faire sortir de ma torpeur, je me suis dégagé de son étreinte.

-Quoi ? Ai-je demandé d'un air agacé.

-Quoi !? Cela fait plus d'une semaine que tu as disparu et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est quoi !? Bella est morte d'inquiétude ! A-t-elle hurlé, elle nous a dit que tu n'étais même plus sûr de tes sentiments pour elle, et que tout de suite après, tu avais disparu ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu as failli te suicider en apprenant sa mort, et que maintenant, tu veux la quitter à nouveau !?

Je suis resté un moment interdit, avant de tenter de me rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Ces derniers jours s'étaient écoulés dans un brouillard permanent. Maintenant, je me rappelais que, ployant sous le poids de ce qui m'étais arrivé, et la menace de ma mort prochaine, j'étais bêtement rentré en marchant pour la retarder… Et puis le reste des paroles de Rosalie ont percuté mon esprit, et je me suis pris la tête dans les mains en gémissant.

-Merde, Bella, je l'avais oubliée celle-là…

-Comment oses-tu !? A rugi Alice, Bella manque de mourir pour toi, elle va jusqu'en Italie pour te sauver la vie, et tu oses parler d'elle et la traiter comme ça !?

Alice était d'habitude plutôt douce et gentille, cependant, lorsque notre petit lutin se mettait en colère, cela pouvait être impressionnant… Mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça et je n'avais absolument pas envie de l'entendre me hurler dessus, j'avais déjà assez de problèmes comme ça…

-Pitié, Alice, la ferme. Si tu me laissais parler, je pourrais m'expliquer… Mais asseyez-vous d'abord, ai-je dit d'un ton fatigué, et en prenant moi-même un siège…

J'ai posé mes coudes sur mes genoux et ai pris mon visage dans mes mains. Jamais je n'avais été aussi las ! J'avais failli mourir voilà presque un siècle, on m'avait sauvé la vie sans me demander mon avis et transformé en monstre, je m'étais haï pendant des années pour ce que j'étais devenu, j'avais souhaité mourir sans le pouvoir et sans jamais oser commettre un crime irréparable me condamnant aux yeux des Volturi, j'en avait finalement trouvé le courage, -ou la lâcheté,- et Bella m'avait sauvé, maintenant, j'allais mourir, et je souhaitais vivre encore, vivre avec lui… Pourquoi diable cette cruche était-elle arrivée à temps pour me sauver ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple…

Pendant que je broyais du noir, j'ai entendu Jasper gémir et il est tombé lourdement sur le sol, en se tenant la poitrine au niveau du cœur. J'ai aussitôt bloqué mes sentiments pour qu'il ne soit pas affecté. J'ai relevé la tête vers lui.

-Désolé, ai-je simplement dit.

Il me regardait, haletant.

 _Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel désespoir…_ A-t-il pensé.

J'ai haussé les épaules, et ai laissé échapper un petit rire ironique. Je savais que c'était pour lui quelque chose d'énorme. Le désespoir était une des émotions qu'il connaissait le mieux, c'était celle qu'il devait le plus canaliser avec Maria, et son armée de nouveau-nés…

Devant mon air si sombre, et la réaction de Jasper, tout le monde s'est assis sans discuter.

-Que se passe-t-il, a demandé Esmé d'une voix inquiète.

J'ai poussé un profond soupir.

-J'ai rencontré mon calice… Jacob Black…


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand silence accueillit ma déclaration. Puis, Rosalie et Emmett éclatèrent de rire. Alice me considéra d'un air incrédule, et même Esmé ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé. Seuls Jasper et Carlisle ne souriaient pas. Au contraire, leur air était sombre…

-Enfin, Edward, tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu crois à ces vieilles légendes… Un loup en plus, c'est impossible… A gloussé Rosalie. Elle me parlait comme si j'étais un petit enfant à qui on expliquait qui sont vraiment le Père Noël et la petite souris…

-Ouais mon frère, c'est complètement débile, a renchérit Emmett, tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu es tombé amoureux d'un loup !

-Ne riez pas ! A tranché Jasper. Jamais je n'ai ressenti un tel désespoir et je serais probablement en train de sangloter sur le sol s'il ne me bloquait pas ses sentiments…

Emmett , Alice et Rosalie m'ont aussitôt regardé, la mine révulsée. Esmé m'a considéré d'un air surpris, Jasper et Carlisle étaient toujours aussi sombres. Carlisle a poussé un soupir.

-D'après Aro, les calices ont toujours été des loups. Mais c'est un évènement très rare, qui se solde bien souvent par la mort du vampire… Je vais prévenir Aro, il se tiendra prêt, au cas où… Edward, viens avec moi s'il te plait, il t'expliquera lui-même…

J'ai suivi Carlisle dans son bureau, pendant qu'il téléphonait à Aro. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être vampire pour savoir que les autres écoutaient notre conversation derrière la porte. Ce qu'Aro m'a appris n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà : j'allais mourir. Ou en tout cas, je n'avais que très peu de chances de survie. La mort semblait presque préférable, elle ne signifiait pas le bonheur, mais au moins la fin de la souffrance…

Lorsque je suis sorti du bureau de Carlisle, tout le monde arborait une mine grave. Je suis simplement passé devant eux, alors qu'ils s'écartaient sur mon passage comme si j'étais lépreux ou pestiféré… Se reprenant, Esmé s'est précipité sur moi et m'a serré dans ses bras. J'ai profité un moment de son étreinte, avant de la repousser doucement. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, sans essayer quoi que ce soit. Du coup, la première chose que j'avais à faire, c'était rompre avec Bella…

Je me suis rendu chez elle et suis rentré par la fenêtre. Elle ne dormait pas, et s'est jetée dans mes bras.

-Edward, a-t-elle murmuré, pour que Charlie ne nous entende pas, ou étais-tu passé ? Tu m'as fait si peur en disparaissant comme ça… Sans compter ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir, ne veux-tu plus de moi ?

J'ai poussé un soupir, et l'ai doucement repoussé. Elle n'éveillait plus rien en moi. Aucun désir. Qu'il s'agisse de sang ou de sexe. Plus rien ne m'attirait en elle. Je ne savais pas du tout comment aborder le sujet, alors autant y aller franchement.

-Je suis désolé, Bella, mais je ne peux plus être avec toi… J'ai rencontré mon calice…

Elle m'a d'abord regardé d'un air horrifié, avant de demander d'une voix tremblante :

-Un calice ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Les vampires ont leurs compagnons, leurs chanteurs ou chanteuses, et parfois, même si c'est rare, un calice… Le lien qui les unis est bien plus fort qu'un lien entre compagnons, c'est un humain dont le sang est si pur, et l'odeur si douce, que le vampire, une fois qu'il y a goûté, ne peux rien boire d'autre… Des âmes sœurs dans tous le sens du terme… Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas toi, Bella, mais j'aurais préféré, crois-moi…

-Non… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, a-t-elle répondu, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé, non…

-Je suis désolé, Bella… Tu m'as dit que Jacob t'avais parlé de l'imprégnation… Eh bien, pour te donner une idée, le lien qui unit le vampire à son calice est encore plus fort que ça… Et les conséquences sont relativement les même d'ailleurs… En pire…

-Que… Tu veux dire que si ton calice te repousse, tu vas mourir ?

J'ai secoué la tête.

-Non, ça, ça arrivera seulement s'il meurt. S'il me repousse, ce seras pire, parce que je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre que souffrir…

-Mais qui c'est ? A-t-elle demandé d'une voix blanche, quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

J'ai hésité un instant, et puis j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça. J'avais failli mourir par amour pour elle et elle pour moi. Elle était venue jusqu'en Italie pour me sauver la vie, et rien n'était de sa faute… Ca s'était juste passé comme ça.

-Jacob Black, ai-je dit, quand il est venu nous parler du traité.

Elle a poussé un cri, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. J'ai écouté. Charlie ronflait toujours dans la chambre d'à côté.

-Jacob ? Mais… Non, c'est impossible… C'est un loup…

-Les calices ont toujours été des loups, Bella…

-Non… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Non…

J'ai soupiré à nouveau. Je ne pouvais rien pour elle. Je la quittais pour l'autre homme qu'elle aimait… Homme qui risquait de me tuer, en plus…

-Bella, il ne voudra pas de moi… Tu n'es pas son imprégnée, je te conseille de l'oublier.

Ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes.

-Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu me quitte pour mon meilleur ami, le seul avec qui j'aurais voulu sortir si tu n'avais pas existé, et maintenant, tu me demande de ne rien tenter pour t'oublier ?

-Ce sera mon rôle, Bella, si Jacob ne veut pas de moi, -et il ne me voudra pas,-je devrais le mettre sur le chemin de son imprégné ! Ce sera mon rôle, en tant que vampire, de tout faire pour le bonheur de mon calice, et je ne pourrais pas lutter contre mon instinct !

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues de porcelaine. Je voulu la consoler en la prenant dans mes bras, mais elle me repoussa en reniflant bruyamment.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris… Mais je vais demander à Jacob de te garder en vie…

J'ai soupiré pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Vivre serait le pire. Mais je connaissais Bella, elle ne voudrait rien entendre… Donc je devais absolument parler à Jacob avant elle.

Je me suis relevé, prêt à partir.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Bella, crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi… Tu peux toujours m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi, et la porte de la maison t'est évidemment toujours ouverte… Passe nous voir de temps en temps…

Elle a reniflé en hochant la tête, et je suis sorti par la fenêtre.

* * *

Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de Bella bashing dans cette histoire (pour une fois... Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas la même chose dans mon autre fic à poster^^') par contre, d'ici un ou deux chapitres, on l'oublie et on en entend plus parler... xD


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis rentré chez moi en courant. Il n'était pas très tard, à peine vingt-et-une heures, je devais sans doute pouvoir contacter Jacob. J'espérais juste que Bella mettrait un peu plus de temps à tenir le même raisonnement.

Lorsque je suis rentré, Alice m'a pris dans ses bras.

-Elle l'a plutôt bien pris.

J'au haussé les épaules.

-Ça aurait pu être pire… Carlisle ? Tu peux me passer le numéro de téléphone de Billy s'il te plait ?

Il est allé dans son bureau, et m'a ramené un bout de papier sur lequel était griffonné le numéro.

-Merci, ai-je dit, et je suis ressorti.

Je me suis dirigé vers la vieille verrerie abandonnée qui était en terrain neutre. Je me suis assis contre un arbre, et ai appelé. Billy a répondu au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

-Billy ? C'est Edward Cullen. Il faut que je parle à Jacob, c'est très important. Il n'y a aucun problème et cela ne concerna pas Bella, mais il faut que je lui parle…

-Si ça ne concerne pas Bella, pourquoi veux-tu parler à mon fils, sangsue ?

-C'est vraiment très important, je vous expliquerais tout après si vous voulez, mais il faut d'abord que je parle à Jacob… Pouvez-vous lui demander de me retrouver à la vieille verrerie abandonnée ? Je suis seul et je veux simplement lui parler… S'il vous plait, dites-lui de me rejoindre le plus rapidement possible… C'est vraiment très important…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour le convaincre. Il finirait de toute façon, par être au courant de tout, mais je voulais d'abord parler à Jacob, et je ne voyais pas comment convaincre Billy sans en dire trop… Finalement, je l'ai entendu parler à Jacob dans le téléphone, et peu de temps après, sa voix retentissait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de bonheur en entendant sa voix. Maintenant, elle me semblait si merveilleuse…

-Est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre à la verrerie s'il te plait ? Il faut que je te parle…

-Parlons ici, a-t-il répondu de son habituel ton méprisant, mais seule sa voix m'importais. Je voulais le voir absolument, et parallèlement, l'entendre le plus longtemps possible…

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça par téléphone, écoute, ça ne nous concerne que toi et moi, d'accord ? Pas Bella. Je suis seul, il n'y a aucun danger, mais il faut absolument que je te parle…

J'ai hésité un moment avant d'ajouter :

-S'il te plait…

Pendant un moment, je n'ai entendu que sa respiration dans le combiné, et puis finalement, il a dit…

-J'arrive…

Je n'ai pu que me sentir profondément soulagé. Non seulement il acceptait de m'écouter, mais en plus, j'allais le voir… Je me faisais penser à une lycéenne timide et timorée, mais c'était les seules choses que je pouvais attendre de lui, et il me les avait accordées…

-Merci, ai-je murmuré, avant de raccrocher.

Je l'ai senti arriver de loin, sa délicieuse odeur le précédait… Au son que j'entendais, je devinais qu'il se méfiait, et était sous sa forme de loup… Cette constatation m'a fait mal, mais comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? J'étais un vampire, et lui un loup…

Finalement, un gigantesque loup roux a émergé d'entre les arbres. Fier et menaçant, les babines retroussées en signe de menace, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi beau… Et son odeur était si douce…

Je me suis levé, et me suis approché de lui, mais je me suis arrêté à une distance raisonnable. Je me suis assis par terre face à lui.

 _Que me veux-tu ?_ A-t-il demandé en pensée.

-Tout d'abord, merci d'être venu, ai-je commencé. Ecoute, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile, et cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. Sache juste que je ne te veux aucun mal et que Bella n'a rien à voir la dedans, je l'ai quittée maintenant…

 _Elle manque de se tuer, elle te suit jusqu'en Italie pour te sauver, et toi tu l'as quittée ?_

-Ne cherche pas, tu ne peux pas dissimuler la lueur d'espoir qui s'est allumée dans ton cœur, ai-je dit d'un ton douloureux. J'aimerais que tu m'écoute jusqu'au bout, s'il te plait…

Il m'a regardé d'un air interrogateur. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, l'expression était si amusante sur son museau de loup… Sans le vouloir, j'ai ainsi aiguisé sa curiosité, et il s'est assis sur son derrière…

 _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Cullen ?_

J'ai soupiré une énième fois pour la soirée.

-C'est assez compliqué à dire… Tu te souviens de quand tu es venu me parler du traité ? J'ai réagi bizarrement…

 _Tu t'es enfui le plus vite possible en laissant Bella se faire étriper par Charlie et en lui disant que tu n'étais plus sûr de rien…_

-C'est ça… Ecoute Jacob… Les loups ont leurs imprégnés… Ne soit pas surpris, Bella m'en a parlé. Les loups ont leurs imprégnés, et les vampires… Eh bien, les vampires ont leurs calices…

Il m'a regardé un instant, sans comprendre, et puis mes paroles ont fait leur chemin, et il s'est reculé, tout en lui, son visage, son museau plutôt, comme son loup ou ses pensées, était horrifié…

 _Non… Tu n'es pas sérieux…_

-Je ne l'ai pas choisi, Jacob. J'aurais préféré que ce soit Bella, tu t'en doute bien… Rassied-toi, s'il te plait, j'aimerais que tu m'écoute…

Il s'est rassit sur le sol, méfiant, mais ne s'est pas rapproché.

-Par où commencer… Selon Carlisle et les Volturis, c'est quelque chose de très rare… A un tel point que c'était devenu une sorte de légende à laquelle personne ne croyait… Mais le lien existe, et bien souvent, le vampire n'y survit pas… D'après les Volturis, le lien entre un vampire et son calice est bien plus fort qu'une imprégnation, ne me demande pas sur quoi ils se basent pour affirmer ça, ils n'ont pas voulu me le dire… En fait, le calice est un humain dont le sang est si pur, que le vampire ne peut plus s'en passer après y avoir goûté, et même les autres humains, même la chanteuse n'a plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux… Le calice et le vampire sont des âmes sœur, et les effets du rejet sont plus ou moins identiques à ceux du rejet d'un imprégné, mais apparemment, en beaucoup plus fort… Mais, à la différence du loup et de son imprégné, le calice à le choix… Le calice est la seule et unique âme sœur du vampire, mais le vampire n'est pas la seule âme sœur du calice… C'est pour cela qu'en cas de rejet, ce sera mon rôle de te mettre sur le chemin du bonheur… Je te guiderais jusqu'à ton imprégné, je veillerais sur vous, sur vos descendants, et sur vos réincarnations… Une autre chose qui diffère est que tu as le droit de vie et de mort sur moi… A partir du moment où je t'ai reconnu comme mon calice, je ne peux plus mourir, sinon par ta main, ou bien suite à ta propre mort. Demande moi de mourir, et je le fais sur le champ, plus rien ni personne ne peux me tuer à part toi… Si tu meurs toi-même, mon âme restera alors éternellement sur terre, à veiller la tienne et à attendre son retour dans le monde des vivants… Comme l'imprégné et son loup, tu peux faire de moi ton ami, ton frère, ton amant, mais aussi ton esclave ou ton chien. Tu pourrais m'attacher à un arbre et me demander de ne plus en bouger, je ne bougerais pas sans ton ordre. La seule chose qui pourrait me faire désobéir serait que tu sois en danger, car l'instinct de protection du vampire pour son calice est la seule chose qui soit plus forte que son désir d'obéissance… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te plaire Jacob. Pour résumer, tu ne t'imprègneras pas de moi tant que tu ne l'auras pas choisi, repousse moi et tu ne pourras de toute façon pas m'empêcher de veiller sur toi. Je souffrirais, mais je n'en mourrais pas tant que tu ne me le demanderas pas. Tue moi, et mon âme restera sur terre et je veillerais sur toi comme je l'aurais fait en vie, tu ne m'auras juste plus dans le paysage… Jacob, je t'en supplie, accorde moi une chance…

Il est resté un long moment silencieux, et je lui ai laissé ce moment parce qu'il avait besoin d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et puis la réponse tant redoutée est arrivée…

 _Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse ne serait-ce qu'envisager te laisser une chance ? Tu es un Cullen, bordel ! Un vampire, une putain de sangsue ! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais accepter une relation avec toi ?_

J'ai fermé douloureusement les yeux, et j'ai senti une larme de venin couler sur ma joue… Un fait rare, que seule une émotion très forte, -notamment la souffrance,- peut provoquer… J'ai essuyé ma joue d'un revers de manche.

-Jacob…

 _Non, laisse tomber ! Oublie-ça, ça ne sera jamais possible, c'est clair !?_

J'ai hoché la tête.

-Très clair, mais s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, ne m'empêche pas de rester près de toi… Même au fin fond des bois, je t'en supplie, permet moi de rester proche de toi, que je puisse te voir, t'entendre…

 _Non mais ça va pas, t'es tombé sur la tête ?_

-Jacob, je t'en supplie… Par pitié, ne me demande pas de souffrir plus que je ne le fais déjà, ou alors tue-moi…

 _Je ne te tuerais pas, par égard pour Bella, est ce qu'elle est au courant au moins ?_

-Je lui ai dit. Je l'ai encore fait pleurer, mais elle a compris…

 _Il est hors de question que tu restes dans la réserve, Cullen !_

-S'il te plait…

 _Non ! C'est hors de question, et de toute façon, Sam et mon père ne voudront pas, ni moi d'ailleurs, donc oublie ça !_

Lentement, j'ai hoché la tête.

-Jacob ? Ai-je appelé…

 _Quoi !?_

-Si jamais un jour tu changes d'avis… Si jamais tu choisis de me tuer, pour une raison ou une autre, mon corps se changera en poussière et les Volturi la recueilleront… Et si un jour, à la mort de ton imprégné, par exemple, tu souhaites à nouveau connaitre le bonheur… La porte de Volterra te sera toujours ouverte, et il suffira d'une goutte de ton sang dans mes cendres pour me ramener…

 _Comme si je pouvais vouloir te faire revivre ! Moins il y a de sangsues dans ce monde, mieux je me porte !_

J'ai fermé les yeux. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point ses paroles me lacéraient le cœur… Lentement, je lui ai tourné le dos, je ne voulais pas y croire… Le résultat était couru d'avance, mais je voulais croire qu'il restait un espoir…

-Au revoir Jacob, merci de m'avoir écouté, ai-je dit d'une voix étranglée...

Et rapidement, je m'en suis allé.

* * *

Voila la définition du calice selon moi. Alors, verdict? Vous en pensez quoi?


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponse à ma review Guest: Ombre et lumire:** C'est pas vrai! Honte à moi de t'avoir oubliée comme ça la semaine dernière, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas Oui, je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais pour moi, ils sont bien comme ça, donc je ne modifie rien et j'en poste deux^^' Zut alors! Tu es la première personne à me dire ça! Tu trouve que ça manque de quel genre de description? Des paysages? Des sentiments? Autre chose? Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais lu Twilight. J'ai juste vu les films (que je n'ai pas trouvés terribles-"), mais j'ai lu tellement de fanfictions que j'ai eu l'impression de connaître suffisamment l'univers pour ça, mais peut être que ce n'est pas le cas... J'espère que tu vas bientôt réussir à te plonger dans l'histoire et que ma fiction va, petit à petit, finir par te plaire, tiens moi au courant =)

* * *

A peine étais-je arrivé à huit cent mètres de la maison, que j'ai entendu Jasper hurler à s'en casser la voix. Je me suis arrêté net. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon portable a sonné, c'était Carlisle…

-Edward ? Il t'a rejeté n'est-ce pas ? Où es-tu ?

-A quelques centaines de mètres de la maison. Et Jasper ?

-Il est en train de se rouler sur le sol en hurlant. Il a déchiré son pull et se griffe la poitrine comme si il voulait s'arracher le cœur… Mon Dieu ! Le voilà qui vomit !

J'imaginais bien trop aisément la scène, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, sinon, m'en aller…

-Ecoute Carlisle, je ne peux pas revenir, il souffre déjà bien trop comme ça. Jacob m'a rejeté, mais il refuse de me tuer, par égard pour Bella. Je vais m'éloigner de la maison et veiller sur Jacob de loin…

-N'y a-t-il vraiment pas d'autre solution ? A-t-il demandé d'un ton désespéré.

-En vois-tu d'autres ? Vous me rendrez visite de temps en temps…

-Oui, je crois qu'on ne peut faire que ça… Edward, si jamais tu as besoin de nous…

-Je vous appelle, ne t'inquiète pas papa, ça ira…

J'ai entendu Carlisle pousser un cri de surprise.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelle comme ça !

-J'aurais dû commencer plus tôt, non ? Dis à maman et à tous les autres que je les aime…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, j'ai raccroché, et je me suis éloigné en courant… Je suis parti dans la forêt en direction de la frontière. J'ai dû faire appel à toute la force de ma volonté pour ne pas la franchir et rejoindre Jacob, je me suis contenté de la longer, comme un loup faisant sa ronde, espérant l'apercevoir entre les arbres…

Je me suis mis à réfléchir. Jacob ne voulait pas de moi, jusqu'ici, pas de surprise, mais maintenant, il fallait que je fasse les seules choses que je pouvais faire pour lui : trouver son imprégné, faire en sorte qu'ils se croisent, veiller sur eux et leur bonheur, et ça jusqu'à la fin de leur vie… Ensuite, je mourrais, mais mon âme restera sur Terre pour veiller sur lui à son retour, et sur ses descendants. Ma seule chance de revenir dans le monde des vivants serait que Jacob me tue dans cette vie, et soit finalement pris de remords, ce qui, le connaissant, ne risque pas d'arriver. Etait-il possible de revenir dans ce monde après la mort de Jacob? Via l'une de ses réincarnations? Je n'en avais foutrement aucune idée...

J'ai poussé un long gémissement de bête blessée, et toute l'horreur de ma situation m'a de nouveau frappée : les vampires à calices étaient les seuls à être véritablement damnés… Je le savais maintenant, je le sentais au fond de moi… Les vampires avaient une âme, sinon, comment pourraient-ils avoir une âme sœur ? Je sentais aussi que ce que j'avais cru jusqu'ici n'était que superstition et mensonge… A la mort d'un vampire, son âme se réincarne, et le vampire peut vivre de nouveau, en ayant oublié sa vie d'avant, en tant qu'humain… Mais pas les vampires à calices… Ces vampires-là étaient réellement condamnés à errer pour l'éternité, en tant qu'être ou en tant qu'esprit. Ils étaient toujours condamnés à veiller au bonheur de leur calice, et cela pour l'éternité… C'était quelque chose que je sentais confusément au plus profond de mon être, et cela n'était même pas rassurant de savoir que j'avais une âme, car à ce moment précis, j'aurais réellement préféré ne pas en avoir, j'aurais moins souffert…

J'ai inspiré profondément et ai tenté de me calmer. J'avais déjà fait trois fois le tour de la réserve et cela ne me servait strictement à rien. Pas plus que de ruminer mes idées noires, mais ça, c'était différent, je pressentais que c'était une des seules choses que je pourrais faire maintenant…

J'ai pris une nouvelle inspiration, et me suis concentré. Instinctivement, je savais quoi faire. J'ai pris une grande inspiration, aussi inutile soit-elle, et ai essayé de projeter mon esprit hors de mon corps. Mon vampire est parti en chasse…

Il a survolé Forks, puis l'état de Washington, puis tous les États-Unis, avant de partir à la conquête de l'Europe… J'avais l'impression de passer en revue tous les habitants de chaque État à la suite, comme si mon vampire examinait attentivement toutes les personnes, avant de s'insinuer à l'intérieur des maisons et des appartements pour voir les gens qu'il n'avait pas vus… Ils défilaient devant mes yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair, et mon vampire les rejetais dédaigneusement les uns après les autres…

Et puis soudain, je l'ai trouvée !

Elle était en France…

Une magnifique jeune femme rousse. Ses cheveux flamboyants étaient ondulés d'une façon charmante, et ses yeux verts avaient la profondeur d'un océan… Sa peau de porcelaine semblait douce, sans aucune imperfection, mis à part de légères taches de rousseur sur les joues… Ses mains délicates aux ongles vernis de rouge étaient fines, elle avait des doigts de pianiste… Elle était parfaite… Son visage reflétait son intelligence et sa finesse d'esprit, je devinais qu'elle saurait parfaitement compléter Jacob…

Ayant trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait, mon vampire s'est mis à examiner minutieusement tout son appartement : Des livres de médecine ouverts sur le bureau, aux mangas d'aventure et aux romans d'amour sur les murs, des vêtements sur le lit et dans l'armoire, à la valise ouverte sur le sol, du contenu de son réfrigérateur et de ses placards, à la propreté du sol et de ses toilettes…

Est-ce que c'était réellement important ? Hey, stupide vampire rétrograde ! Je ne doute pas du fait qu'une femme faisant le ménage et la cuisine est une perle, mais je pense que Jacob est assez grand pour le faire tout seul…

Mon vampire a grogné, et a continué son examen…

Un sac à main… Une carte d'identité sur la chaise…

Renesmée Marys…

C'était donc le nom de cette jeune femme ? Renesmée…

Un paquet de chips dans la poubelle… Un vernis à ongle sur la table de chevet… Un billet d'avion…

Tokyo, Japon… Rio de Janeiro, Brésil… Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis ?

Sur le bureau, sous les livres de médecine et les devoirs à moitié terminés…

Une convention de stage… Un an d'internat à l'hôpital de Forks pour valider son année de médecine…

Mon vampire s'est enfin décidé à revenir, satisfait…

Ainsi, cette Renesmée allait partir au bout du monde en vacances, avant de venir étudier à Forks ? Alors je n'avais plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience… D'ici quelques mois, elle serait la… Si elle venait directement à Forks, ce serait facile! J'allais simplement veiller sur Jacob et elle en attendant leur rencontre… Et après aussi…


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponse à ma review: Guest:** Je prends en compte ton avis, cependant, tu es la seule à ne pas apprécier cette histoire jusqu'ici, et elle est écrite et terminée depuis des lustres, donc je ne la changerai pas pour toi. Si tu n'aimes pas, ne la lis pas, c'est tout.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que j'avais repris machinalement ma ronde, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire en attendant un quelconque évènement me concernant, mon portable a sonné. En entendant la voix de Jacob, j'ai ressenti une impression bizarre, comme si mon cœur, l'espace d'un instant, avait battu… J'ai posé une main sur ma poitrine…

-Mon père et Sam veulent te voir. Ils t'autorisent à venir à la réserve.

Et il a raccroché.

Mon vampire exultait de joie à l'idée de revoir son calice, mais ma partie humaine savait qu'il valait mieux garder les pieds sur terre…

A toute vitesse, j'ai traversé la frontière. En quelques instants, j'étais devant la maison de Jacob. Billy, Sam et lui m'observaient d'un air méfiant et grave, encadrés par tous les membres de la meute, mais sous forme humaine. Ils semblaient vouloir parler d'une façon civilisée… Toutefois, je devinais que les autres,- Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry et Paul,- faisaient partie du « staff de sécurité, » et ne prendraient pas part à la discussion.

Sam ricana.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Je n'y croyais pas… Ainsi, sangsue, tu es tombé amoureux d'un loup ? Tu es tombé bien bas…

-C'est bien plus que de l'amour, Sam. Tu devrais le savoir, toi…

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer d'un ton hargneux, mais Billy l'a interrompu.

-Est-ce que ce que nous a dit Jacob est vrai, Edward ?

Je demeurais surpris par l'utilisation de mon prénom. N'étais-je pas une simple sangsue pour lui aussi ?

-Ca dépend de ce qu'il vous a dit…

Billy a eu un geste impatient.

-Que tu lui avais dit qu'il était pour toi un… Calice, ton âme sœur, et que tu étais lié à lui au même titre qu'un loup à son imprégné… Ca, plus diverses autres choses… Des histoires d'obéissance et d'obligation pour toi de veiller sur lui, maintenant qu'il t'avait rejeté…

J'ai poussé un soupir, incapable de les regarder en face…

-Tout ce qu'il vous a dit est vrai… Je ne l'ai pas choisi, vous vous en doutez. J'aimerais juste pouvoir rester auprès de lui…

-Moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir, est intervenu Sam, c'est ce que tu faisais à faire le tour de la frontière toute la nuit !

J'ai haussé les épaules.

-Je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans la réserve, je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi, à cause de Jasper, qui ressent mon désespoir. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était rester là, à guetter un problème…

-Qu'est-ce que tu appelles un problème ? A repris Billy, avant que Sam n'en rajoute.

-Si Jacob se sent menacé, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, les frontières ne tiendront plus pour moi, parce que mon instinct de protection sera plus fort que n'importe quelle règle… Si il m'appelle à lui également, le résultat sera le même…

-Nous devons donc nous attendre à ce que tu rapplique à chaque fois que les garçons seront en train de se battre ? A grondé Sam. Il était vraiment doué pour foutre la merde…

-Si leur jeu devient trop sérieux, oui. Ecoutez, je ne vous demande pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas choisi ce qui m'arrive, je n'ai pas spécialement voulu de Jacob comme calice, mais c'est comme ça, et je n'y peux rien, c'est exactement comme pour vous et vos imprégnés. Tout ce que je veux, c'est l'autorisation de venir à la réserve de temps en temps, pour observer Jacob de loin. Vous ne me verrez même pas, peut être que vous sentirez mon odeur, mais rien de plus… Je ne représente aucun danger pour vous, je tuerais même ma propre famille si ils devaient s'en prendre à Jacob ou à vous…

Bizarrement, cette dernière phrase a semblé leur faire prendre conscience que j'étais sérieux, et ils se sont figés, l'espace d'un instant…

-Tu l'aimes donc à ce point-là ? A demandé Billy. Jacob ne disait rien depuis le début, il se contentait de me regarder d'un air méfiant et relativement dégoûté, et mon vampire hurlait de douleur à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur lui…

-Je l'aime au moins autant qu'un loup aime son imprégné. Je suis sans doute l'un des seuls vampires qui existe et qui soit véritablement damné, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi au moins veiller sur lui, puisque de toute façon, vous ne réussirez pas à m'en empêcher…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? A demandé Jacob. Tout le monde sait que les vampires sont damnés, toi le premier, non ?

-Si les vampires n'avaient pas d'âme, Jacob, comment aurais-je pu te reconnaitre comme mon âme sœur ? A la mort d'un vampire, l'âme se réincarne, comme pour n'importe quel humain… Sauf pour moi, puisque mon âme t'appartiens… Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es le seul à pouvoir me tuer. Maintenant que tu m'as rejeté, mon rôle est de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ta mort, et une fois que tu seras mort, je mourrais, mais mon âme restera sur terre, éternellement, à veiller sur toi, sur tes réincarnations, et tes descendants…

Billy m'a regardé d'un air interrogateur.

-Tu ne nous avais pas parlé de ça, Jacob….

-C'était tellement compliqué et tiré par les cheveux que j'ai pas tout retenu…

J'ai détourné douloureusement les yeux. Il n'avait même pas écouté ce que je lui avais dit hier… J'ai poussé un soupir lourd de sens.

-Ecoute, pour le moment, je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi… Je ne pourrais le faire que si je te sais heureux, que si je suis sûr d'avoir fait le maximum, c'est seulement à partir de ce moment-là que je pourrais veiller sur toi de plus loin… Patiente encore quelques mois, d'accord ? Bientôt, elle sera la… Je resterais sans doute près de vous un moment, mais lorsque je serais sûr de ton bonheur, je m'en irais, et tu pourras m'oublier… Je repasserai de temps en temps et je vous observerais de loin, ça suffira…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? A demandé Sam, toujours aussi peu enclin à se taire.

-Je croyais qu'il vous avait dit l'essentiel ? Il m'a rejeté, c'est mon devoir, mon instinct de tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux ! Je sais qui est son imprégnée, elle arrivera à Forks dans quelques mois, d'ici là, supportez-moi dans le paysage…

-Tes obligations vont jusque-là ? A demandé Billy, surpris.

-Il est ma vie, Billy ! Ai-je répondu d'un air agacé.

Bon sang, c'était tellement difficile de me faire comprendre de ces loups obstinés… Et puis, soudainement, je me suis rappelé des paroles d'Aro, je les avais prises au sens métaphorique et les avait oubliées, mais pourtant, cela m'était arrivé au sens propre quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsque Jacob m'avait appelé…

Lentement, j'ai tendu la main vers Jacob.

-Prend la, juste deux minutes…

-Que… Pour quoi faire ? A-t-il demandé.

-Prend la et c'est tout, s'il te plait, juste deux minutes…

Il m'a pris la main d'un air méfiant, mais il m'a pris la main. Le contacte de sa peau si chaude contre la mienne, toujours aussi glacée, a semblé me réchauffer… Comme si il me transmettait sa chaleur, qui se répandait d'une manière diffuse dans mes veines, pour réchauffer mon corps et faire battre mon cœur…

Jacob m'a regardé, méfiant et interrogateur.

-Il est censé se passer quelque chose, Cullen ?

J'ai souri. Oui, il se passait quelque chose…

-Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

Il a semblé réfléchir quelques instants, et a retiré sa main d'un air horrifié.

-Ton cœur bat ! S'est-il exclamé.

-Parce que le calice est le seul à pouvoir faire battre le cœur d'un vampire, Jacob, même si cela reste du venin, et non du sang, qui coule dans mes veines, tu es celui qui me rend un peu plus vivant…

Tous m'ont regardé, abasourdis. Au moins, ils me croyaient maintenant…

-C'est impossible… A tenté Jacob.

-Peu importe ce que tu crois, ou veux croire, Jacob, c'est comme ça. S'il te plait, accepte-moi pendant quelques mois, ensuite, je disparaitrais définitivement, et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi…

-Tu as dit hier que les effets du rejet étaient identiques à ceux d'un loup rejeté par son imprégné… Est-ce que tu souffres ?

J'ai détourné les yeux. Quelque part, ça me faisait plaisir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me choisisse par pitié… Et puis de toute façon, rien ne pourrait changer…

-Bien sûr que je souffre Jacob, bien sûr que je vais souffrir, et cela sans pouvoir mourir, mais ce n'est pas comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit… Tu crois vraiment que Sam accepterait que tu sortes avec moi ? Je peux lire dans ses pensées que si c'est ce que tu souhaites, il te bannira…

Un grondement furieux s'est échappé de la poitrine de Jacob, et Sam s'est prudemment reculé. Il ne devait pas oublier qui était réellement l'alpha…

-Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, Sam, est intervenu Billy, cependant, n'oublie pas qui je suis, et n'oublie pas que Jacob est mon fils. Quel que soit son choix, je l'accepterais toujours, et même toi, tu ne pourras pas changer cela…

C'était donc ça ! C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait utilisé mon prénom, et qu'il était le moins agressif de tous, depuis le début de notre conversation… Quelque part, j'ai béni cet homme qui avait la bonté de faire passer le bonheur de son fils avant le sien propre…

-Il parait que les calices ont toujours été des loups… Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, même les Volturi n'en savent rien. Peut-être est-ce pour nous rappeler qu'il est temps d'oublier les vieilles querelles…

Sam s'est avancé, hargneux.

-Jamais tu ne pourras nous faire oublier comment des êtres comme toi ont massacrés nos ancêtres ! A-t-il rugi.

Je l'ai toisé d'un air agacé. Il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système !

-Je n'ai pas dit que vous deviez oublier, ai-je calmement répondu, mais par contre, n'oubliez pas que « des êtres comme nous » ne signifie pas « nous !» Jamais il n'y a eu de problèmes entre nous depuis que notre clan s'est installé dans la région ! Jamais nous n'avons touché à un seul humain et jamais nous n'avons violé le traité sans votre autorisation ! Je ne dis pas que vous devez oublier ce qui constitue votre histoire, mais ce n'est pas parce que nos ancêtres se sont détestés, que nous devons faire de même… Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des loups, et nous des vampires, qu'une alliance est forcément impossible… Ai-je terminé d'un ton las… Tout serait tellement plus simple…

J'ai vu avec surprise Billy me regarder d'un air presque fier, et Jacob me regarder avec beaucoup moins d'animosité qu'avant… J'ai été surpris de lire dans leurs pensées que, jusqu'à un certain point, ils partageaient mes opinions… Du moins, ils ne considéraient pas cela comme impossible, ils envisageaient la possibilité… Mais Sam n'avait pas terminé.

-Bella… A-t-il reprit.

-Est célibataire, l'ai-je interrompu. Elle ne sera pas transformée.

-Tu lui en a parlé ? A demandé Sam d'un air surpris.

-Elle m'a appelé tard hier soir, pour me demander de ne pas le tuer, a répondu Jacob.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ricaner.

-Quel dommage que tu lui obéisses ! Ça aurait été tellement mieux pour moi de mourir… Mon âme n'aurait pas disparue, mais au moins, je n'aurais plus souffert… Quel dommage que, pour une fois, tu ne veuille pas tuer un vampire de plus…

Mon ton était si amer, que la plupart des membres de la meute m'ont regardé, choqués…

J'aurais voulu m'en aller, mais mon téléphone portable a sonné. Le numéro était inconnu.

-Edward ?


	7. Chapter 7

Je demeurais abasourdi en entendant la voix d'Aro. Que pouvait-il me vouloir, à moi et pas à Carlisle ?

-Oui ? Ai-je répondu d'une voix un peu inquiète.

-Ne soit pas surpris, c'est Carlisle qui m'a donné ton numéro…

-C'est que vous m'appeliez moi, qui me surprend...

Il eut un léger rire triste.

-Les Volturis ont un devoir de mémoire Edward, je suis surpris que ton loup ne t'ai pas déjà tué, c'est exceptionnel…

-Bella lui a demandé de me laisser en vie.

-La cruelle… Peux-tu mettre le haut-parleur s'il te plait ? Mieux vaut qu'ils entendent…

J'ai écarté le téléphone de mon oreille, et ai expliqué.

-C'est Aro Volturi. Il est de ceux qui définissent nos lois et les font respecter… Il veut vous parler…

Sans répondre à leurs questions muettes, car j'en étais tout simplement incapable, j'ai enclenché le bouton du haut-parleur, et la voix d'Aro a retenti dans le silence de plomb qui s'était abattu sur la meute…

-Bonjour à vous, loups descendants d'Ephraïm Black. Comme vous l'a dit Edward, je suis Aro Volturi, je tiens à préciser que mes frères, Marcus et Caïus, écoutent également notre conversation… Avant que vous ne vous mettiez à parler de guerre, sachez simplement que les Volturi, et moi en particulier, avons un rôle de mémoire… L'apparition d'un calice est un évènement rarissime, qui arrive à peine une fois en plusieurs siècles, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de nous en souvenir… Que cette sagesse ne soit pas oubliée, et puisse servir aux générations futures… Mon pouvoir me donne le don de connaitre les pensées les plus profondes des gens, et cela rien qu'en les touchant. Il est donc de mon devoir de me souvenir de l'amour, mais aussi de la souffrance d'Edward… Nous allons donc rendre visite au clan Cullen très bientôt, nous aimerions rencontrer Edward, à l'endroit et au moment qu'il vous plaira, bien sûr. Nous arriverons, mes frères et moi, d'ici la fin de la journée…

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer une incohérence…

-Pour venir ici d'Italie, il faut au moins deux jours de voyage…

-Si on vient en avion, Edward, pas si on vient à la nage…

-Que… Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir aussi vite !

-C'est déjà exceptionnel que ton calice t'ai laissé en vie aussi longtemps Edward ! D'habitude, nous arrivons trop tard et le loup a déjà tué le vampire… Puisque la, je peux servir à quelque chose… Et puis, honnêtement Edward, je préfère venir maintenant, tant que la douleur est encore faible…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi conciliants ? A grogné Sam.

-Parce que c'est mieux pour tout le monde, que ce soit pour Marcus et moi, à cause de nos pouvoirs, ou pour Caïus…

-Marcus a le pouvoir de voir les liens entre les gens, c'est ça ? Ai-je répondu, mais quel est le rapport avec Caïus ?

-C'est exact, Marcus verra les liens qui te lient à ton calice, il verra donc les liens d'amour, mais aussi de souffrance… Quant à Caïus… Le premier calice de l'histoire, ou du moins, le premier recensé par notre dynastie, était le sien…

-Que… Tu veux dire que depuis plusieurs siècles, Caïus vit en ayant été rejeté par son calice ?

-Non, Edward. C'est pire. Je t'ai dit l'autre jour qu'en temps normal, le vampire mourait, du moins charnellement, en même temps que son calice, ce qui lui évitait de souffrir plus longtemps. Eh bien pour diverses raisons, cette règle ne s'applique pas à lui…

J'ai pris une expression horrifiée. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour, et même si je n'en parlais pas, la souffrance était déjà insupportable ! C'était une véritable torture de savoir Jacob si proche, et pourtant si loin de moi, et Caïus ressentais cette souffrance, qui grandissait chaque jour, et cela malgré la mort de son calice ? Je comprenais maintenant ce qui l'avait rendu si amer…

J'ai entendu quelques voix et Aro qui passait le téléphone. Peu de temps après, la voix de Caïus a retenti…

-Je hais parler de ça, Cullen, alors écoute moi bien ! Mon calice était un loup russe du nom de Quillan. Il était doux, gentil, adorait la vie et était répugné par la mort, même celle qu'il devait infliger à ses ennemis naturels, les vampires. Lorsque je l'ai reconnu comme mon calice, il a décidé de me laisser une chance, et pendant quelques mois trop courts, nous avons été merveilleusement heureux. Jusqu'à ce que la meute découvre notre relation. Quillan a été banni, et les loups ont voulu me tuer. Nous nous sommes enfuis. Mais Quillan n'arrivait pas à surmonter la perte de sa meute, il n'arrivait pas à oublier sa famille, et même moi, je ne pouvais rien y faire! Il s'est enfoncé dans la dépression, et sa santé a fini par se dégrader. J'ai alors passé un pacte avec la meute: ils réintégraient Quillan, et le traitaient en ami, en frère, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et en échange, j'effaçais toute trace de notre relation de sa mémoire et je disparaissais de sa vie. Quillan m'a oublié, et je l'ai mené sur le chemin de son imprégné, j'ai disparu de sa vie, et bien que j'ai senti au plus profond de moi l'atroce souffrance qui signifiait sa mort, elle ne m'a pas frappé. Parce que sacrifier son propre bonheur au profit de celui de son calice est apparemment la seule et unique chance pour le vampire de lui survivre. Si je l'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais sans doute envoyé valser mon instinct et tranché la gorge de Quillan! Peut-être que je serais mort avec lui et que je l'aurais retrouvé par la suite. Ou peut-être ma punition aurait-elle été identique…

Sa déclaration a été suivie par un silence complet, autant à Volterra, qu'ici, avec la meute… Il y avait tant d'amertume dans sa voix, que je n'ai même pas eu conscience de me tourner vers Jacob et Sam et de leur lancer un regard suppliant pour qu'ils ne réagissent pas comme ça, des larmes de venin coulaient sur mes joues, car j'imaginais aisément la souffrance de Caïus, et elle pouvait si facilement devenir mienne… Aro a reprit le téléphone…

-Edward ? Loups ? Maintenant, vous savez tout. Nous arriverons sans doute peu de temps avant la nuit, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous voulons simplement voir Edward, nous rappellerons lorsque nous serons arrivés… Ah, si, une dernière chose… Je m'adresse ici au calice d'Edward. Je suppose qu'il t'en a déjà parlé, mais le cas échéant, si tu décides de le tuer, son corps se transformera en une poussière que nous viendrons recueillir. Si un jour tu regrettes ton geste, la porte de Volterra te sera toujours ouverte si tu souhaites le ramener à la vie. Il suffira d'une goutte de ton sang, préviens-nous par les Cullen…

Et il a raccroché.

J'ai poussé un soupir. Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller, lorsque Billy et Sam m'ont retenu…

-Edward… A commencé Billy.

-Si Jacob et Billy sont d'accord, je t'autorise à rester à proximité de la réserve, et à en franchir les frontières quand tu le veux, a dit Sam, mais cela semblait lui coûter cher…

J'ai regardé Billy, qui a hoché la tête. J'ai regardé Jacob, qui me fixait d'un air indéfinissable…

 _D'accord…_ A-t-il pensé. J'en pleurais…

-Merci, Jake… Ai-je répondu. Deux mois, trois, maximum… Tu ne me remarqueras même pas…

Et je suis parti.


	8. Chapter 8

Le soir, vers vingt-deux heures, j'ai reçu un nouvel appel d'Aro. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on se voit en zone neutre, les loups n'avaient pas besoin d'être mêlés à ça…

J'ai salué Aro, qui m'a serré dans ses bras. Je sentais son corps trembler contre moi alors que je voyais ses pensées refléter ma propre souffrance… Je devinais que des larmes de venin coulaient sur ses joues. Il était simplement impossible de ne pas pleurer en ressentant cela… Moi-même, je ne comprenais pas comment j'arrivais encore à résister… Au bout d'un moment, Aro s'est écarté, et m'a regardé d'un air grave, les joues baignées de larmes translucides et violacées…

-Même l'infini, ne peut rivaliser avec cet amour la…

C'était là sa conclusion. Je pouvais lire dans ses pensées qu'il avait déjà rencontré des vampires dont l'affection pour leur calice était comparable à la profondeur de l'océan, ou à l'immensité du ciel. Les sentiments de Caïus pour Quillan étaient aussi puissants et enracinés en lui qu'un arbre, qui, inlassablement s'élève vers le ciel, en ployant, en résistant aux ouragans, mais en ne se brisant jamais…

Marcus pleurait lui aussi, et je lisais dans ses pensées que le lien d'amour qui m'unissait à Jacob était fort, malheureusement indestructible, mais que le lien de souffrance qui nous liait était bien plus fort… Heureusement, le deuxième était autant à sens unique que le premier… Il était simplement plus épais, plus lourd… Une véritable chaine d'acier, là où le lien d'amour ressemblait à un simple fil de couture…

Caïus ne disait rien. A ma grande surprise, il m'a serré dans ses bras lui aussi!

-Lorsque j'ai quitté Quillan, j'ai prié pour que plus personne n'ai à souffrir comme je souffre, mais à chaque fois, un nouveau calice se présente… Alors maintenant, je vais prier pour qu'il t'accepte, pour que tu sois heureux, même si moi, je dois souffrir… Mais si ça arrive, je ne pourrais pas promettre de ne pas être jaloux…

Souffrant autant pour lui que pour moi, je l'ai serré dans mes bras en retour. Comment pouvait-il vivre avec une telle souffrance ? Il n'avait tout simplement pas le choix, et c'était quelque chose d'horrible… En cet instant, je le plaignais plus que n'importe qui, parce que j'étais le seul à pouvoir avoir une idée de l'étendue de sa souffrance… Et encore, la mienne était loin, bien loin de l'égaler…

-Dans ce cas, moi je vais prier pour que tu retrouves Quillan…

Caïus m'a lâché, et a soupiré d'un air triste. Je pouvais lire dans ses pensées qu'il ne pensait pas cela possible, parce que le risque était trop grand pour Quillan de retrouver la mémoire, et il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre à nouveau…

Finalement, ils se sont retirés, et Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, et même Bella, sont sortis d'entre les arbres… Je ne les avais même pas remarqués…

Jasper avait une main sur la poitrine, et semblait souffrir le martyr, aussitôt, j'ai voulu m'éloigner.

-Non ! A-t-il aussitôt hurlé. Reste !

J'ai fermé les yeux, et ai essayé de bloquer ma souffrance autant que possible, mais il était impossible de tout occulter…

Jasper se tenait toujours la poitrine, sa respiration était sifflante, mais il tenait toujours debout. Et envers et contre tout, il a tenté de m'apaiser… J'ai accueilli avec soulagement cette infime once d'apaisement. La douleur était à peine plus supportable, mais c'était toujours ça de gagné…

-Merci, ai-je chuchoté.

L'air grave, tous me regardaient avec douleur ou pitié…

-La prochaine fois que je croise Jacob, je lui fais bouffer sa queue ! A hurlé Bella…

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers elle, j'en suis littéralement tombé sur le cul… Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire…

-Bella, ma belle, tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt à Rosalie de dire ça ?

Bella a rougi.

-Je ne pensais pas à cette queue la…

J'en ai presque hurlé de rire. J'étais secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, nerveux. Mon vampire se révoltait contre cette idée et j'aurais sans doute tué Bella sans hésiter, si elle avait tenté de mettre sa menace à exécution, mais d'un autre côté, l'idée de ma petite humaine préférée en train de se battre contre Jacob pour attraper sa queue, quelle qu'elle soit, alors qu'elle s'était déjà cassé le poignet un jour ou elle avait eu la bonne idée de le frapper, était franchement comique…

Tous me regardaient d'un air douloureux et désolé. Ils semblaient souffrir pour moi. Je ne le leur demandais pas. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié. Au contraire, je voulais qu'ils soient heureux, qu'ils ne ternissent pas leur éternité à cause de moi…

Esmé s'est soudainement jeté sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras d'une poigne de fer. Cela a eu pour effet de me calmer, et un lourd silence est tombé sur la forêt. Finalement, Emmett s'est décidé à détendre l'atmosphère…

-J'avoue que la, Bella, tu me surprends… Et toi, ma Rose, n'aurais-tu pas du ajouter quelque chose ?

Rosalie a semblé réfléchir un instant…

-Voyons… A-t-elle commencé, un doigt sur les lèvres. C'est que Bella a très bien exprimé ma pensée aussi… Que pense tu de « Si je croise ce putain de clébard, je lui arrache les couilles et les lui fait bouffer en salade ! » a-t-elle hurlé en frappant dans un arbre qui s'est abattu en faisant trembler le sol…

-C'est parfait, a répondu Bella d'un air très sérieux en hochant la tête.

J'ai de nouveau laissé échapper un léger gloussement. Qui aurait cru qu'il faudrait simplement que je me fasse rejeter par mon calice pour que Bella et Rosalie s'entendent aussi parfaitement ?

Tout le monde les regardait maintenant avec étonnement discuter avec animation des meilleurs moyens de punir Jacob, lesquels portaient fréquemment atteinte à sa virilité…

J'ai fini par toussoter discrètement pour les arrêter.

-Hum, les filles ? Je suis navrée de devoir vous annoncer cela, mais si un jour vous vous avisiez de mettre vos menaces à exécution, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous égorger toutes les deux…

-Ah, merde, j'avais oublié ce détail, a grogné Rosalie.

-Parce que tu appelles ça un détail ? S'est exclamée Bella d'un ton indigné, tu aurais pu me le dire avant, j'étais déjà partie pour, moi…

J'ai plaqué une main sur mon visage d'un air affligé, mais au fond de moi, je souriais… Je leur en étais réellement reconnaissant de détendre l'atmosphère, j'en avais besoin… Elles avaient toutes les deux compris que je ne voulais pas qu'on me plaigne, alors elles me faisaient rire… Elles exprimaient toute leur souffrance par des paroles absurdes, simplement pour me mettre de bonne humeur, et Dieu sait que j'en avais besoin…

Ils ont fini par me serrer fortement dans leurs bras chacun à leur tour, en me disant tous qu'ils étaient la si j'avais besoin d'aide. Alice m'avait apporté une petite valise avec quelques vêtements, griffés, bien sûr, comme toujours, elle était prévoyante…

Finalement, tous s'en sont allés, et je suis reparti en direction de la réserve. A ce moment-là, le vent a tourné…

J'ai alors senti cette odeur merveilleuse… Cette odeur de sueur, de cannelle, de feu de bois et de résine de pin… Jacob nous avait observés, caché dans les arbres un peu plus loin… Mon cœur s'est littéralement mis à battre de le savoir si proche. Que faisait-il ici ? Quel intérêt avait-il à nous écouter ? J'ai voulu faire un détour pour l'éviter, mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps et m'a rattrapé…

-Alors comme ça, Bella veut me faire avaler ma queue et ta sœur veut m'arracher les couilles pour m'en faire une salade ?

J'ai souri. De Rosalie, ça ne m'étonnais pas, mais Bella…

-Tu m'aimes vraiment à ce point-là ? A reprit Jacob.

J'ai poussé un soupir et ai évité son regard. Que voulait-il que je réponde ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'arrive même pas à envisager cette idée… A-t-il continué.

J'ai soupiré à nouveau.

-Je ne te demande rien Jacob. Patiente juste encore un peu…

-Jusqu'à ce que tu te débrouille pour que je croise mon imprégnée, hein ? Tu as dit que c'était une fille… Comment est-elle ?

J'ai souri encore.

-Très belle.

-Plus que Bella ? Parce que c'est encore elle ma référence en ce moment…

-Bien plus. Bella fait pâle figure à côté d'elle…

-Elle est comment ? Physiquement, je veux dire…

-Rousse, avec les cheveux longs légèrement bouclés et les yeux verts… Elle va venir étudier la médecine à l'hôpital de Forks… Rassure-toi, je l'empêcherai de succomber au charme des beaux médecins blonds aux yeux d'ambre…

-J'espère bien, a-t-il grogné, avant de reprendre...

-Dis, si je te choisis, comment ça se passera ?

Je poussais un soupir de bonheur en entendant cette question. Il disait ne rien envisager avec moi mais il essayait quand même… Et même si je savais qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous, ça me faisait plaisir…

-Peut être que tu n'en aura même pas conscience, mais si ton cœur m'accepte, si au fond de toi tu réussi à envisager une relation, alors tu t'imprègneras tout simplement…

Je l'ai entendu penser qu'il allait arrêter d'envisager tout de suite, et cela m'a fait mal, mais que pouvais-je dire ? Je me suis levé, et me suis préparé à repartir.

-Environ deux mois, Jacob, patiente à peu près jusque-là…

Il a ressenti une vague culpabilité en comprenant que j'avais entendu ses pensées, mais elle a disparu bien vite. Je suis reparti, et je me suis posté dans un arbre à environ un kilomètre de la réserve. De là, j'ai pleine vue sur la maison de Billy, et je suis contre le vent, donc les loups ne sentent pas mon odeur…


	9. Chapter 9

Un mois s'est difficilement écoulé, et rien que l'existence est quelque chose d'insoutenable… J'ai abandonné mes postes d'observation dans les arbres, car le simple fait de voir Jacob est une véritable torture… Le voir, mais devoir rester loin de lui, ne pas pouvoir le toucher et faire son bonheur, tout cela me détruit jour après jour… Et il m'est de toute façon relativement inutile de le voir, car mon vampire sent si quelque chose se passe, et cela quel que soit l'endroit où nous nous trouvons lui et moi …

Je sais qu'il souffre, car par peur de me faire venir, ses frères l'excluent de leurs jeux lorsqu'ils sont trop violents, et Jacob se retrouve seul, à cause de moi… Et cela me fait souffrir encore plus que lui, car je sais qu'il m'en veut… Je finis par passer mes journées affalé contre un arbre, à quelques kilomètres de la réserve, car il m'est impossible de m'en éloigner plus… Je vais rapidement me doucher à la maison lorsque tous les autres sont partis au lycée, je croise de temps en temps Esmé, et la remercie pour ses étreintes toujours réconfortantes, mais aussitôt ma douche prise, je retourne près de la réserve, et j'attends que le temps passe, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre…

Il m'arrive de temps en temps de sentir l'odeur de Jacob se rapprocher, et je sais qu'il me cherche et veut me parler, mais paradoxalement, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'enfuir, car je ne me sens pas capable de le voir…

Pas sans le blesser. Pas sans le mordre et le violer contre un arbre.

Même si je sais que ma nature de vampire, et sa nature de calice, devraient théoriquement m'empêcher de lui faire du mal, je ne peux pas faire autre chose que douter devant la violence de mes sentiments. Si je me retrouvais face à lui, je ne serais absolument pas sur de réussir à contrôler mon instinct, pas sans une difficulté énorme ! Et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque…

Mais là, alors que je suis coincé sous le corps de Seth, j'ai comme l'impression de m'être fait avoir...

Alors que j'étais comme à mon habitude avachi contre un arbre, le regard éteint et tourné vers le sol, pendant que je guettais un quelconque évènement inhabituel qui pourrait potentiellement mettre la Jacob en danger, je n'ai pas fait attention à son odeur, qui se rapprochait, car cela ne me paraissait pas important, Seth est libre, lui…

Il m'est tombé dessus sous sa forme de loup, et m'a plaqué au sol. J'ai alors rapidement senti l'odeur de Jacob qui se rapprochait, vite… J'ai commencé à me débattre, mais Seth savait quoi faire pour m'en empêcher…

 _Jacob m'a donné l'ordre de t'ordonner de ne pas bouger, et de ne pas t'enfuir non plus, c'est clair ?_

J'ai fermé les yeux, agacé, et terriblement angoissé. Evidemment, il m'est absolument impossible de désobéir à Jacob, même si son ordre est indirect… Mais là, j'avais vraiment peur, j'étais mortifié et terrorisé à l'idée de lui faire du mal…

J'ai pris une grande inspiration, même si elle était inutile, pour me calmer et ai essayé d'oublier l'odeur de Jacob qui emplissait délicieusement mes narines, avant de bloquer ma respiration pour ne plus la sentir. Sous sa forme humaine, il est sorti d'entre les arbres.

-Lâche-le, Seth. Je t'interdis de t'enfuir, est-ce que c'est clair, Cullen ?

J'ai baissé les yeux, prenant bien soin de ne pas les poser sur lui, et Seth m'a prudemment lâché. Je suis resté là, allongé sur le sol…

-C'est bon, tu peux y aller, merci, Seth.

Quelques secondes après, j'ai entendu les grosses pattes de Seth frapper le sol, alors qu'il retournait à la réserve…

-Bon, maintenant, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, a demandé Jacob en s'asseyant en face de moi sur le sol.

Luttant de toutes mes forces contre mon instinct, j'ai refusé de répondre. Jacob s'est mis à gronder.

-Bordel, Edward, redresse-toi !

Lentement, je me suis redressé et me suis adossé contre l'arbre sur lequel je m'appuyais déjà quelques minutes plus tôt, mais j'ai gardé les yeux baissés vers le sol…

-Regarde-moi ! a ordonné Jacob, furieux.

Mon vampire hurlait pour que je le regarde, pour que je le satisfasse, pour qu'il ne me déteste pas, mais je refusais de perdre le contrôle, je refusais de risquer faire du mal à Jacob…

Des larmes de venin translucides et violacées se sont mises à couler sur mes joues, sans que je puisse les arrêter.

-Ne me demande pas ça, ai-je répondu d'une voix étranglée. S'il te plait, Jacob, va-t'en…

-Tu rêve, Cullen ! A-t-il grondé, et regarde-moi c'est un ordre !

J'ai poussé un gémissement de douleur, car mon vampire me torturait. Brièvement, j'ai levé les yeux vers lui, avant de les rediriger aussitôt vers le sol…

Il s'est détendu et j'ai lu dans ses pensées qu'il avait vu dans mes yeux toute la douleur que cet ordre provoquait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ? A-t-il demandé d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, et pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis dès que tu sens mon odeur ?

J'ai poussé un nouveau gémissement de souffrance.

-J'ai peur, ai-je pitoyablement répondu. J'ai terriblement peur de te faire du mal…

-Me faire du mal ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu me connais pourtant, je sais me défendre… Et puis je croyais que ta nature de vampire t'en empêchait ? A-t-il dit, inquiet.

J'ai difficilement hoché la tête.

-En théorie, oui. Mais même si je sais que vous avez parfois du mal à contrôler vos loups, tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est que d'être un vampire… Les vampires sont des monstres horriblement dominateurs et violents, qu'il est parfois presque impossible de contrôler… Même si une partie de moi pourrait, et voudrait, ramper à tes pieds si c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour te plaire, l'autre n'a qu'une envie, c'est de boire ton sang et de te faire mien sur le champ… Je refuse de te faire du mal, Jacob, tu n'imagines pas ce que tu m'inflige en cet instant… M'éloigner de toi est la seule chose que je peux faire pour te protéger, parce que je ne sais jamais combien de temps je vais pouvoir résister si jamais je pose les yeux sur toi, pire encore, si je sens ton odeur… L'humain et le vampire sont en conflit permanent en moi. Le vampire hurle, il se tend tout entier vers toi et n'en a rien à foutre de tes états d'âme et de si tu veux devenir mon calice ou non, c'est l'humain qui l'en empêche et qui prend ton choix, et Renesmé en considération… Et l'humain faiblit de plus en plus…

Jacob a prudemment reculé, et puis...

-Renesmé ? A-t-il demandé, curieux.

-C'est son nom. A ton imprégnée, je veux dire…

-Renesmé…

Il a répété son nom d'un air rêveur, et a semblé le savourer, comme si il roulait sous sa langue… Mes yeux se sont douloureusement fermés de le voir si heureux à l'avance, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas rencontrée… Alors que j'étais là, moi, près de lui, et qu'il ne me voulait pas…

Il a poussé un soupir en voyant ma réaction.

-Désolé…

J'ai haussé les épaules, amer.

-Pas grave. C'est pas ta faute.

-Je sais, mais je suppose que je pourrais avoir un peu plus de considération pour toi…

J'ai souri d'un air triste.

-Ce que tu fais est déjà énorme, Jacob. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux ne pas t'en rendre compte… Tu m'as permis de rester à tes côtés, et tu t'inquiètes presque pour moi, pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'une sangsue ! Tu me garde en vie à cause de Bella, mais tu m'as cherché, tu es venu me parler, et par deux fois, même si je te fuyais ! Pourquoi t'embêtes-tu à faire tout ça ? Tu n'y es même pas obligé…

Il a grogné d'un air mécontent.

-Je suppose que quand je te vois comme ça, je me sens coupable de te faire souffrir… Je devrais te tuer, non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que je venais parler à la base…

-Si tu me tue, rien ne changera, à part que je ne souffrirais plus, est-ce quelque chose que ton loup peut accepter pour un vampire ?

Je connaissais la réponse, car dans ses pensées, je pouvais entendre son loup gronder de menace et de rage, de me savoir, moi, être-froid, sangsue, aussi proche de lui… Je me demandais juste quelle réponse Jacob allait me donner…

-Non, c'est vrai… A-t-il honnêtement répondu, d'un côté, il aimerait te déchiqueter et te réduire en petits morceaux, mais de l'autre, il comprend que tu souffres plus en étant vivant, et du coup, il n'a pas envie de te tuer…

-Merci… Ai-je simplement répondu.

-De quoi ? A-t-il demandé, surpris.

-D'être honnête. De quoi voulais-tu me parler en demandant à Seth de me plaquer au sol ?

-Ah, ça… Désolé, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu ne te tire pas… En fait, Sam et mon père s'interrogent, parce qu'avec toutes les rondes qui ont été faites par la meute depuis un mois, on n'a retrouvé aucune carcasse d'animal mort dans les environs…

J'ai poussé un soupir et me suis frotté les yeux dans un geste particulièrement humain de lassitude… J'attendais cette question avec inquiétude, sans compter que c'est précisément ce moment-là qu'à choisit mon estomac pour gronder, j'étais affamé…

-Je ne me suis pas nourri de quoi, ni de qui que ce soit, depuis un mois, si c'est la question…

-Je m'en doutais, tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

Je me suis gratté la tête d'un air embarrassé. Comment je pouvais dire ça ?

-J'ai faim, mais je n'ai pas envie de me nourrir… Le sang, humain ou animal, ne possède plus aucun attrait à mes yeux…

-Et pourquoi ça ? A renchérit Jacob, curieux.

-Parce que j'ai senti le tien.

Il s'est à nouveau reculé.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait que tu me mordes pour ça…

-Moi aussi…

Il a poussé un soupir.

-Donc, il faudrait que je te nourrisse…

-Non ! Ai-je hurlé d'un air horrifié. Es-tu fou !? Me nourrir reviendrait à accepter ta condition de calice !

-On ne peut pas prendre le risque que tu craque et morde un humain !

-Ça n'arrivera pas, Jake, Caïus s'en sort très bien !

-Caïus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire la dedans ?

Je lui rappelais l'histoire de Caïus et de Quillan. Ses yeux rouges m'avaient toujours parus étranges par rapport à ceux des autres, moins rouges, plus sombres… Les plus jeunes de notre clan avaient porté des lentilles de contact colorées pendant leur période de nouveau-nés, comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Caïus avait eu l'horrible autorisation de goûter au sang de Quillan, mais maintenant, il en était privé ! Depuis combien siècles n'avait-il rien mangé ?

Jacob est resté abasourdi devant ma révélation.

-Il n'a rien mangé depuis le rejet de son calice !? S'est-il exclamé.

-Il en est juste incapable, Jacob. Il a goûté à son sang, ce sang qui coulait dans les veines de ce loup, et cela spécialement pour lui, le sang du loup qui était né pour l'aimer et le nourrir, comment pourrait-il maintenant se satisfaire d'autre chose ?

-Quillan et moi ne sommes pas des vaches laitières, a répliqué Jacob, sombrement.

-Non, bien sûr que non… Ai-je soupiré. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais écoute, Jacob, les vampires à calices ont pour seule âme sœur leur calice. Les calices ont pour âme sœur leur vampire, et leur imprégné, d'accord ? Avec ton imprégnée, tu seras aussi heureux que n'importe quel loup, mais sans plus… Il y a des choses, des sensations, des sentiments que seul ton vampire pourra t'offrir… Et ça, ton loup le sait, quelque part… Parce que physiologiquement, ton âme sœur, c'est moi ! Jamais Renesmée, si merveilleuse soit-elle ne pourra te compléter autant que moi, sinon, j'aurais moi aussi une autre chance d'être heureux, tu ne crois pas ? Ou bien l'union vampire-calice n'existerait simplement pas…

-Mouais… A-t-il répondu, pas vraiment convaincu…

-Ecoute, ai-je soupiré une énième fois, las de cette conversation qui ne pourrait que nous blesser tous les deux, c'est bientôt fini, tu sais ? Attends encore un mois, juste un mois… Ou bien, par pitié, tue-moi…

-Tu sais bien que j'ai promis à Bella, a-t-il grogné.

-Bella n'a strictement aucune idée de ce que je ressens ! Ai-je explosé. C'est une putain d'adolescente ! Elle était prête à mourir pour une relation de moins d'un an, alors qu'elle a toute la vie pour se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, elle est débile ! Moi, je t'ai attendu pendant près d'un siècle, et maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne peux même pas t'approcher ! Je ne peux même pas te dire que je t'aime ! Je ne peux même pas te toucher ! Ton bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe et je ne peux même pas ne serait-ce qu'y participer ! Tu es ma vie, Jacob ! Et je n'ai même pas le droit de mourir ! C'est une véritable torture d'exister chaque jour, de savoir que chaque jour te rapproche de ta foutue imprégnée, que je ne peux même pas te rendre heureux en attendant ! Je n'ai même pas le droit de faire partie de ta vie, Jacob, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que Bella sais ce que je ressens ! Bella t'a demandé ça par égoïsme, parce que tant que j'existe encore, elle n'est pas obligée de m'oublier ! Elle peut croire que quelque chose est encore possible, elle peut croire qu'elle peut réussir à me reconquérir ! Elle ne veut pas comprendre que moi, tout ce que je veux c'est toi, Jacob, alors si tu as un peu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu de pitié à mon égard, tue moi, je t'en prie… Ai-je terminé, alors que des larmes se remettaient à couler, et que je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, entourant mes genoux de mes bras, et y cachant ma tête comme un enfant triste…


	10. Chapter 10

Ses pensées étaient un véritable bordel. Je venais de vider mon sac sans prévenir, et avec tout ce que je venais de lui dire depuis l'histoire de Caïus, il n'y voyait plus clair… Les vampires, qu'il avait toujours vu comme des monstres, qui avaient massacrés ses ancêtres et qui n'étaient que des meurtriers se nourrissant d'une façon abjecte, ces vampires, ces sangsues qu'il avait été élevé pour haïr, se révélaient être des êtres humains dans leur souffrance. Il se retrouvait sans le vouloir lié à l'un d'eux, et me haïssait pour être entré de cette façon-là dans sa vie, la seule bonne façon d'y entrer, pour lui, et depuis sa naissance, étant d'être décapité et d'en sortir aussitôt… Je venais de lui renvoyer en pleine figure toute la souffrance que j'avais à être auprès de lui, et il venait avec horreur de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais en saisir la mesure… Sans compter qu'en lui, son loup s'était calmé, parce que quelque part, il ressentait confusément que ce que je lui avait dit était vrai, qu'il ne pourrait jamais être aussi heureux avec Renesmée qu'avec moi, et qu'il se demandait pourquoi, qu'il cherchait l'origine de ce sentiment…

J'ai entendu Jacob pousser un long soupir, et j'ai deviné qu'il fermait les yeux pour tenter de tout oublier et remettre ses interrogations à plus tard… Il s'est débrouillé pour qu'un sentiment de curiosité domine…

-C'est quoi ces larmes violettes? A-t-il demandé, Je ne savais pas qu'un vampire pouvait pleurer…

J'ai relevé la tête et me suis essuyé les yeux.

-Parce qu'en théorie, ce n'est pas possible. C'est du venin, il faut une émotion particulièrement forte pour le faire couler… Pour te donner une idée, même un vampire qui perd son compagnon a du mal à pleurer… Ça arrive, mais c'est rare…

-Donc en gros, seul les vampires à calice peuvent pleurer réellement et aussi souvent, a-t-il grogné, Il y a beaucoup d'exceptions comme ça ?

-Un vampire à calice EST une exception, Jake…

Pour la première fois depuis que nous avions commencé à parler, j'ai relevé les yeux vers lui. Mon vampire s'était calmé, mon coup de gueule avait aidé. Ca et le fait que Jacob soit toujours là, devant moi, à essayer de me comprendre… Un sourire a fendu mon visage. Qu'il était beau. J'étais foutrement jaloux de cette connasse de Renesmée…

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? A-t-il demandé, surpris.

-Je suis jaloux d'elle, ai-je répondu. Laisse-moi juste te regarder un peu…

Il a adorablement rougi, et lentement, je l'ai détaillé. Ses yeux sombres, presque autant que les miens lorsque j'étais affamé. Ses cheveux corbeau, et comme les miens, toujours ébouriffés. Son nez, pas vraiment fin, mais parfait quand même, sa bouche, pulpeuse à souhait, et dont les lèvres semblaient attendre d'être mordillées… Je pouvais sentir son odeur délicieuse, et le venin a envahi ma bouche lorsque j'ai imaginé à quel point la peau couleur pain d'épice de son cou pourrait être tendre sous mes dents… J'ai dégluti plusieurs fois, avant de continuer mon observation, et de descendre mon regard plus bas… Son torse musclé de mâle alpha, nu comme toujours. Ses deux tétons couleur de chocolat chaud sur ses pectoraux puissants, ses abdominaux musclés… Je n'ai plus aucune idée du goût du chocolat, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'égale pas celui de ces tablettes la… Dans ses veines coulait un sang chaud, puissant, fougueux, un sang de loup, un sang qui rendait son corps brûlant, un sang qui le faisait brûler de l'intérieur, un sang qui courait de plus en plus vite dans ses veines, sous l'insistance de mon regard…

-Arrête ça, a fini par dire Jacob, haletant…

-Désolé, ai-je répondu en baissant les yeux aussitôt. Je l'avais blessé, je l'avais mis mal à l'aise… J'avais lâché la bride de mon vampire…

-C'est rien, c'est juste… Ca me gêne…

-C'est moi qui m'excuse, Jacob, j'aurais dû me contrôler…

Dans ses pensées qui étaient à nouveau un véritable bordel, je n'ai réussi à saisir qu'un seul mot, qui reflétait ce que mes yeux avaient dû lui renvoyer, « convoitise… » Le reste était un tourbillon de sensations, qui étaient loin, bien loin de m'être inconnues…

Envie… Gêne... Désir... Haine... Peur…

Mon vampire a exulté de joie de savoir que Jacob ressentais du désir vis-à-vis de moi, mais moi, je m'en suis voulu de le perdre autant, de le mettre ainsi mal à l'aise… C'était comme si je l'avais forcé à ressentir toutes ces émotions, et ce n'était pas mon intention…

-Je suis désolé, ai-je dit à nouveau.

-Arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! A-t-il grondé.

Honte…

-Je ne peux pas, et tu le sais. C'est une des seules choses que je ne peux pas faire, parce qu'elle est directement liée à ma nature de vampire, mais, si je le pouvais, je te jure que j'arrêterais.

-Mouais…

Il a tenté dans bien que mal de ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit, et un lourd silence s'est installé pendant ce temps-là, avant qu'il s'interroge à nouveau…

-Je ne comprends pas… Si je deviens ton calice et que tu me mords, ton venin me tuera, non ?

-Si un autre vampire te mordait, ce serait le cas, mais pas pour moi. Je te l'ai dit, Jacob, je t'ai attendu pendant près d'un siècle, et tu es né pour me rencontrer… Ton corps est parfaitement adapté à mon venin, et ça m'étonnerai qu'il rende les morsures désagréables…

-Je ne veux rien savoir, a-t-il grogné.

-Il ne fallait pas poser la question, ai-je répondu, goguenard…

Peu de temps après, Jacob m'a quitté. Il avait beaucoup à penser, il n'avait pas mangé, et il devait bientôt faire sa ronde, ou Sam allait râler. Des larmes de tristesse et de bonheur à la fois coulaient encore sur mes joues, lorsque je l'ai remercié d'être venu me parler, et de m'avoir offert une après-midi agréable…

* * *

Ma fic Saint Seiya est terminée, alors cette semaine je commence "Fifty Shades of Castiel Novak", pour celle qui sont fans de Supernatural :) Vous avez même doit à deux chapitres cette semaine, histoire de planter le décor... N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis^^


	11. Chapter 11

Mon comportement a mis Jacob tellement mal à l'aise ce jour-là, qu'à partir de cet instant, il est revenu me voir tous les jours, pour me parler, essayer de me comprendre, et même si il ne changeait toujours pas d'idée, même si il me préférait toujours Renesmé, il venait rien que pour moi et me consacrait du temps, et ce simple fait me rendait infiniment heureux… Nous parlions, de la relation vampire-calice, surtout, mais aussi de l'imprégnation, à partir du moment où il a accepté de me révéler les secrets de sa race, et de l'un et de l'autre… J'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le faire sourire, pour voir ce si beau sourire, si adorable, illuminer son visage…

Petit à petit, nous avons fini par nous connaitre. Il avait beau nier, je savais qu'au fond de lui, il considérait, comme moi, ces instants volés à la guerre entre nos clans, comme des moments privilégiés. J'attendais ces moments avec impatience, et je sais que lui aussi, mais bien évidemment, Sam ne voyait pas notre rapprochement d'un bon œil… Billy non plus, sans doute, mais il désirait laisser Jacob faire son choix, et Sam ne devait pas oublier que, si il était l'alpha intérimaire, il n'était pas pour autant le chef de la tribu, pas plus que l'alpha légitime… Il enrageait dans son coin, mais savait qu'il devait se tenir à carreaux, parce que si Jacob désirait revendiquer sa place pour avoir la paix, il était clair qu'il l'obtiendrait sans difficulté…

Un mois de plus s'est finalement écoulé, et ce jour est le dernier. Quatorze heures vont bientôt sonner, et je sais qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob apparaitra et s'assiéra à côté de moi. Et demain, il ne viendra pas…

Je change tous les jours d'endroit, et prend bien garde de ne pas importuner les loups par mon odeur, cependant, Jacob fini toujours par me retrouver. J'entends justement ses grosses pattes frapper le sol. Il a l'habitude de venir me voir sous sa forme de loup, puis, de se retransformer au milieu des arbres, et de se rhabiller avant de venir me voir. Alors que je le sens et l'entends se rapprocher, le venin inonde à nouveau mes yeux de larmes, qui menacent de déborder. Au cours de ce mois, j'ai désespérément essayé de ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas blesser Jacob encore plus, pour ne pas le faire culpabiliser plus qu'il ne le fait déjà, mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher. Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de pleurer…

Parce que c'est la dernière fois. La dernière fois que je le vois, la dernière fois que je le sens, la dernière fois que j'apparais dans sa vie, la dernière fois de tout…

Et c'est trop dur à supporter. J'ai sur la poitrine un poids immense, qui m'empêche même de faire semblant de respirer. Ce n'est plus du sang ni du venin qui coule dans mes veines, mais du plomb, du plomb qui m'empêche de bouger, parce que je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas le quitter…

Demain, tout sera terminé.

Jacob est là, derrière ce bouquet d'arbres, je l'entends qui se retransforme et s'habille, d'ici quelques instants, il va surgir d'entre les arbres, et ce sera la dernière fois que je pourrais l'admirer…

Il arrive et me salue, poliment, parce qu'aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, nous ne sommes plus ennemis maintenant… Ma gorge est nouée par les larmes, je suis incapable de lui répondre, je le salue d'un signe de tête…

Il s'assied auprès de moi et me regarde, inquiet, et c'est ce regard qui me tue. Incapable de le supporter plus longtemps, je me détourne…

-Edward, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Me demande-t-il.

Incapable de répondre tout de suite, je ravale d'abord mes sanglots.

-Demain… Dis-je, et ma voix se brise…

-Quoi demain ?

Ne fait pas comme si tu ne le savais pas, enfin !

-Elle arrive demain à Seattle…

-Ah…

Ah ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, ah ?

-Edward… Commence-t-il...

 _Quoi ?_

-Tu sais, je t'aime bien, continue-t-il, et même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ça que je veux entendre, je ne peux empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres en sachant qu'il a réussi à m'apprécier, même un peu…

-Je t'aime bien et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles… J'ai appris à te connaitre et tu es tellement différent de ce que je m'imaginais… Ce qu'on m'avait fait croire en m'élevant… Tu es devenu mon ami, mieux, mon frère…

-Tu peux faire de moi ton ami ou ton frère si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Jacob…

Il m'a regardé un instant, droit dans les yeux, comme si il voulait sonder mon cœur… Et j'ai vu à son expression découragée que ce qu'il avait vu ne lui avait pas plu, et ce n'était pas étonnant, j'avais beau avoir prononcé ces paroles, je n'y croyais pas moi-même…

-Non, Edward, je te regarde, souffrir et mourir à petit feu pour moi, et je sais que tu ne pourras jamais te contenter de ça. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, mais tu ne peux pas non plus vivre avec moi…

J'ai fermé douloureusement les yeux, essayant désespérément d'échapper à cette vérité si clairement et justement énoncée, mais il n'y avait rien à faire… J'ai avec rage tenté de retenir mes larmes, mais impuissant, je les ai senties couler doucement sur mes joues…

-Viens-la… A dit Jacob d'un air triste en m'attirant dans ses bras…

Il m'a pris dans ses bras, et m'a serré contre lui, comme un enfant que l'on console, et c'est bien ce que j'étais en cet instant. Un petit enfant qui pleurait son premier amour, un amour perdu…

Il me berçait et me consolait, et mes sanglots, que je voulais silencieux, ont fini par s'échapper violemment de ma gorge, secouant mon corps, pourtant glacé et mort, contre celui de Jacob, si brûlant et vivant…

Comment pouvait-il vouloir de moi, alors que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un mort encore vivant ? Comment aurait-il pu me préférer à la chaleur de cette humaine, qui pourra lui donner une famille, une vieillesse et la mort ? Comment pourrait-il se condamner à la jeunesse et à la vie éternelle ? Alors qu'il n'y a pas de plus grande souffrance…

Le temps passait, et je pleurais encore et encore, contre son épaule, et Jacob me tenait contre lui, me caressant le dos, me murmurant des paroles de pardon à l'oreille, inlassablement. Le venin glacé coulait sur son épaule et glissais sur torse à la peau de caramel, faisait son chemin sur ses abdominaux, et finissait pas imbiber le tissu de son short, mais malgré tout, il me serrait contre lui, aussi fort que possible, et me berçait, aussi fort que possible...

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai passé ainsi, à pleurer dans ses bras, à hurler ma peine, à m'accrocher à lui de toutes mes forces, mais lorsque le jour a commencé à décliner, je me suis forcé à m'arrêter.

Je n'avais pas le droit de le retenir ainsi. Il avait fait son choix, et ne me voulait pas dans sa vie.

Il allait me lâcher et repartir. Il allait manger, faire sa ronde, et aller se coucher. Et moi, pendant ce temps, j'allais m'en aller. Et demain, à la même heure, Renesmée serait à Forks, pour visiter un peu, et s'acclimater, avant de commencer à travailler… Et j'allais la guider vers la réserve, elle est intelligente et curieuse, ce ne seras pas compliqué…

J'ai retenu mes larmes, et ai empêché mes sanglots de s'échapper de ma gorge. J'ai pris plusieurs profondes inspirations pour me calmer, et m'imprégner au maximum de l'odeur de mon aimé. Je l'ai gardé encore un peu contre moi, ne voulant pas le lâcher tout de suite, parce que cela aurait signifié la fin, le moment du départ… Et puis, quand j'ai senti que je n'avais pas le droit de le retenir plus longtemps, je me suis écarté de lui à regret…

Son regard était fixe, et noyé de larmes translucides… Tendu, les mâchoires contractées à s'en briser les dents, pourtant solides, il fixait un point invisible par-dessus mon épaule…

-J'ai choisi…


	12. Chapter 12

Sa voix était étranglée.

-Tu as choisi quoi ?

-Entre elle et toi, j'ai choisi…

J'ai poussé un soupir douloureux, et ai à nouveau fermé les yeux.

-Je sais, ai-je répondu, et lentement, je me suis levé.

-Reste la, a demandé Jacob, toujours à genoux, la tête baissée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. S'il te plait, reviens-la. Juste deux minutes…

Triste, et sans espoir, je me suis rassis devant lui. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis, mais j'étais heureux qu'il veuille encore passer un peu de temps avec moi...

-Embrasse-moi…

Cette demande, qui en temps normal, aurait provoqué un sursaut de bonheur dans mon cœur, ne m'a strictement rien fait. Il agissait comme un petit enfant qui ne veut pas voir s'éloigner sa maman. Il m'aimait, ou au moins, il m'appréciait, mais pas comme moi, seulement comme un ami, et il voulait me retenir quand même auprès de lui… Mais c'était fini, je m'étais résigné, et maintenant, j'allais m'en aller…

-Non Jake, ce n'est pas moi que tu veux embrasser, mais je te remercie d'avoir voulu essayer…

La tête toujours baissée, il a lentement tendu un bras, et a attrapé un bout de mon T-shirt…

-Je sais que je ressemble à Bella, mais s'il te plait, accorde moi ça… C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, alors laisse-moi le faire… Et puis… Comme ça, je saurais ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire à embrasser un vampire…

J'ai poussé un long soupir.

-Rien, Jake… T'aura juste l'impression que ta langue va rester collée à un glaçon…

Il n'a pu s'empêcher de rire doucement à ma remarque, et je fus heureux de l'avoir une dernière fois fait sourire…

-S'il te plait… A-t-il tout de même insisté, sans lâcher mon T-shirt.

Comprenant qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber, je lui ai doucement enlevé mon T-shirt. Avec un soupir, j'ai posé tendrement une main sur sa joue, et ai relevé sa tête…

Triste, et heureux à la fois, j'ai cherché son approbation dans son regard, et, l'ayant trouvée, j'ai doucement posé mes lèvres sur les siennes…

Comme le reste de son corps, elles étaient brûlantes, et elles ont agréablement réchauffé mon cœur glacé. Mon vampire a hurlé de joie à l'intérieur de moi ! Mais encore une fois, ma partie humaine s'efforce de ne pas trop espérer, ce qui est tout de même rudement compliqué…

C'est devenu pire encore, lorsqu'il a répondu favorablement à la timide requête de ma langue, qui demandait accès à sa bouche. Lentement, nos langues se sont rencontrées. Se sont d'abord brusquement écartées lorsqu'elles se sont touchées. Un test. L'autre va-t-il accepter ? Et puis, moins timides, elles sont reparties à l'assaut, se sont touchées, caressées, ont joué…

Ce baiser avec Jacob drainait tout l'air inutile de mes poumons, et me perdait dans un tourbillon de sensations. J'étais si heureux, et si triste à la fois, que je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. J'étais si perdu, que j'étais même incapable de lire dans ses pensées. Les miennes étaient un tel foutoir que je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu comprendre les siennes… Sa langue chaude réchauffait la mienne qui était de glace. Ses mains qu'il avait croisées dans mon dos, qu'il avait posées sur ma peau, réchauffaient mon corps. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'enlacer en retour, cherchant à obtenir un maximum de lui, avant notre séparation inévitable… Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de gémir de bonheur lorsque je l'ai senti qui resserrait son étreinte, lorsque j'ai senti qu'il me rapprochait de lui, et que mon torse glacé est entré en contact avec le sien, surchauffé. J'ai maudit cette misérable chemise Armani, cadeau d'Alice, qui couvrait ma peau en cet instant…

Je voulais plus, tellement plus… Mais Jacob était humain, et bientôt, j'ai dû me séparer de lui, pour le laisser respirer. A ma grande surprise, à peine avait-il reprit une bouffée d'air, qu'il a recommencé à m'embrasser…

 _Encore,_ l'ai-je entendu penser.

Aussitôt, j'ai recommencé à l'embrasser, acceptant avec bonheur ce qu'il m'offrait, et c'était des larmes de bonheur qui coulaient sur mes joues, car en cet instant, j'étais heureux…

Il a finalement mis fin au baiser, et s'est écarté, haletant.

 _J'ai choisi,_ a-t-il à nouveau pensé, tristement. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le sol, et j'ai compris qu'il était temps pour moi de m'en aller…

Lentement, je me suis écarté de lui, mais les yeux toujours tournés vers le sol, il ne voulait pas me lâcher, et ses mains brûlantes restaient posées sur mes bras glacés.

 _J'ai choisi,_ a-t-il encore pensé, avec un air de défi…

Il a relevé les yeux sur moi, et un instant, son expression qui était réellement une expression de défi, a reflété le trouble le plus profond. Ses pensées se sont subitement toutes ressemblées et j'ai vu passer une infinité d'images, de lui et de moi, ensembles, heureux, futures, sans que je puisse comprendre…

L'air abasourdi, il a posé sa tête contre mon torse, s'agrippant toujours à mes bras, comme accablé, comme si il voulait se reposer…

Longtemps, je suis resté comme ça, sans savoir ce que signifiaient ses pensées, mais au fond de lui, je sentais ses sentiments changer…

Finalement, il a relevé la tête, et je suis resté sans voix devant l'amour et l'adoration que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux !

 _Je t'aime,_ a-t-il pensé, et jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux…

Mon vampire hurlait de bonheur, si je l'avais écouté, je me serais mis à sautiller partout en poussant des glapissements aigus, mais fort heureusement, j'en ai été empêché par la bouche de Jacob qui se posait sur la mienne…

 _Je ne veux pas que tu partes…_

J'ai répondu avidement au baiser de Jacob, me remettant à pleurer de bonheur et de joie !

Il m'avait choisi ! Il avait oublié sa meute et s'était imprégné sur moi ! Je n'en revenais toujours pas…

-Je ne partirais pas, ai-je assuré dans un souffle, alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau…

 _Hum… Putain, c'est bon… J'adore le goût de ton venin, Edward…_

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de gémir en l'entendant penser de cette façon, pas plus que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de gémir et de le serrer contre moi, pour lui faire sentir mon érection…

-Putain… A-t-il gémit…

Soudain, il a poussé un cri, et s'est appuyé contre moi, une main sur son cœur, haletant.

 _J'ai chaud… J'arrive pas à respirer… Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_

Je n'en avais aucune idée, et j'ai sursauté, dans un réflexe très humain, lorsque les pensées de Caïus me sont parvenues…

 _Il a goûté à ton venin en avalant tes larmes, son corps s'adapte, mais il n'en a pas bu assez, d'habitude, ce processus s'accomplit par morsure…_

Bien que je me demandais ce que Caïus pouvait bien faire dans les parages, je ne me suis pas inquiété de ne pas l'avoir senti, j'étais si triste et si occupé à m'imprégner au maximum de Jacob, que cela ne m'étonnais pas… J'ai répété à Jacob les paroles de Caïus alors que je le serrais contre moi.

 _Alors mord moi !_

Affamé comme je l'étais depuis deux mois, j'étais incapable de résister à cette demande. Un grondement s'est échappé de ma gorge, et soudainement, j'ai plaqué Jacob sur le sol, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur… Alors que j'allais le mordre violemment, et probablement lui déchirer la gorge, je me suis rappelé qui il était… Je me suis rappelé que je l'aimais… Tendrement, j'ai embrassé la peau de sa gorge, là où la carotide pulsait violemment sous mes lèvres… Délicatement, j'ai enfoncé mes dents dans sa chair. Son sang chaud et parfumé a inondé ma gorge, le venin a afflué dans ma bouche, et je l'ai injecté dans ses veines…

Il a longuement gémit et s'est cambré contre moi, alors que j'avalais goulûment son sang, ce sang que je n'avais jamais espéré goûter, ce sang qui m'ensorcelait et qui m'attirait irrévocablement depuis déjà deux longs mois, les plus longs de ma vie, ce sang… Ce sang au goût d'épices et de miel, de cendre, et de sucre, ce sang… Le meilleur que j'avais pu boire dans ma longue vie, et jamais un autre sang n'aurait pu lui faire concurrence…

Jacob gémissait et se mouvait délicieusement contre moi pendant que je buvais son sang, et je pouvais sentir contre moi son érection dure comme la pierre… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir à chaque fois que son sexe heurtait le mien, mais je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de sa gorge, à me détacher de son sang, si délicieux au naturel, et encore plus envoûtant après deux mois de jeûne… Pourtant, après quelques gorgées de plus, je me suis senti rassasié, comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis simplement hier… J'ai bu quelques gorgées encore, par pure gourmandise, avant de m'écarter et de lécher la plaie avec application. Je savais qu'elle cicatriserait mieux ainsi. Je me suis écarté, et ai regardé Jacob.

Gémissant, haletant, ses grands yeux sombres embrumés par le plaisir, il semblait incapable de redescendre sur Terre après tout le plaisir que je lui avais fait ressentir. Doucement, je l'ai embrassé pour le ramener à la réalité. A peine avais-je posé ma bouche sur la sienne, qu'il répondait avec force à mon baiser. Gémissant encore, il m'a serré contre lui, me rappelant nos désirs inassouvis…

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il s'est mis à se frotter contre moi, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'imiter, lorsqu'il a commencé à m'enlever mes vêtements précipitamment. Rapidement, nous nous sommes retrouvés nus l'un sur l'autre, peau contre peau, bouche contre bouche, sexe contre sexe… Nous avons recommencé à bouger à l'unisson l'un contre l'autre, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que caresser, lécher, embrasser et mordre, chaque parcelle de peau qui m'était offerte… Jacob hurlait, et se tendait de désir sous moi. Il était incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, il n'était plus que ressenti et sensations…

Amour… Joie… Bonheur… Désir… Désir… Désir !

Incapable de résister à ce que me criait son esprit et le mien, j'ai rompu le baiser qui nous unissait, et me suis reculé sur ses cuisses. Dans un cri de plaisir, je me suis empalé sur son sexe dressé, l'enserrant dans un étau de glace… Jacob s'est mis à gronder sous la sensation que je lui procurait, et moi, je ne pouvais que rester là, au bord de l'orgasme, en sentant la chaleur de Jacob me remplir et combler chacune de mes failles, en me sentant enfin complet, en voyant enfin l'aboutissement et la fin de près d'un siècle de souffrance… Pendant cent-neuf ans, je me suis demandé pourquoi est-ce que j'avais été ramené à la vie, et maintenant, enfin, j'étais heureux d'avoir résisté jusqu'ici…

Mon vampire hurlait son approbation à l'intérieur de moi, et un grondement de plaisir s'est échappé de ma gorge. Enfin, j'étais enfin complet, et heureux. J'avais trouvé mon calice, mon âme sœur, et elle m'avait accordé le bonheur… Pendant deux longs mois j'avais souffert infiniment plus que je ne l'imaginais possible, et maintenant, je gémissais de joie devant la promesse d'une éternité de bonheur…

-Bordel, Edward… Bouge… A fini par grogner Jacob…

Heureux, alors que des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur mes joues, je me suis mis à bouger au-dessus de Jacob, faisant aller et venir son sexe en moi, faisant aller et venir cette incroyable chaleur, qui me rendait vivant et faisait battre mon cœur, allant jusqu'à faire tiédir ma peau… Je regardais Jacob se tordre sous les assauts du plaisir, et j'eu envie de lui en donner plus. J'ai pris ses mains qu'il enfonçait désespérément dans la terre, et je les ai posées sur mes cuisses. Je me suis penché sur lui, lui donnant un nouveau baiser passionné, avant de me rapprocher de son oreille.

-Fais-moi bouger, ai-je murmuré.

Grondant de plaisir, Je n'ai pas eu à le répéter deux fois, et Jacob s'est empressé de m'imposer son rythme, moins rapide, mais plus violent que le mien, utilisant sa force de loup pour s'enfoncer au plus profond de moi, et me faisant hurler de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il heurtais violemment ma prostate ! Mais cette position n'était pas réellement idéale pour qu'il laisse libre cours à ses instincts sauvages… Aussi a-t-il donné un violent coup de hanches, me renversant sur le sol, et me soumettant à sa volonté. Il n'y avait aucun risque pour que je souffre, et il le savait. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais sans doute gémis de douleur et ses mains m'auraient laissé des marques bleues sur les cuisses, mais j'étais vampire, un immortel incapable de ressentir de la douleur physique, pouvant seulement ressentir du plaisir… C'est probablement pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas privé de s'enfoncer encore plus violemment en moi, pendant que j'accompagnais ses coups de reins de mouvements de mes hanches, le faisant s'enfoncer en moi à une vitesse inhumaine…

Ma tête se renversait et mes yeux se fermaient sous le plaisir que je ressentais, mais lorsque je regardais Jacob, ses yeux habituellement sombres tiraient maintenant sur une étrange couleur dorées, presque identique à celle des yeux de mes frères et sœurs… Je devinais que je n'avais plus affaire à Jacob Black, mais au loup, l'alpha, celui qui ne supportais pas qu'on lui désobéisse, et qui imposait la soumission… Apparemment, il était satisfait par mes gémissements, mes mouvements compulsifs de plaisir, la façon dont j'hurlais et me cambrais à chacun de ses coups de reins… Jacob grognait, et alors que je scrutais son visage ravagé par le plaisir, sa peau couleur caramel luisante de sueur, chacun des muscles de son torse parfait saillant sous l'effort, et ses yeux ambrés de prédateur, j'ai réalisé que jamais il n'avait été plus beau et désirable qu'à cet instant. Et bien que le plaisir qu'il m'offrait sois immense et me fasse perdre la tête, c'est le fait de savoir que c'était moi qui le mettais dans cet état qui m'a fait jouir dans un hurlement bestial de plaisir, l'humain se mêlant au vampire alors qu'il frappait ma prostate plus fort encore qu'il ne l'avais fait auparavant… Pris d'un dernier mouvement compulsif de plaisir, j'ai senti mes muscles intimes se resserrer autour de son sexe, le faisant subitement jouir en moi avec puissance, dans un long grognement de plaisir… J'ai senti sa semence chaude me parcourir, brûlant mes chairs à l'intérieur de moi, réchauffant encore un peu plus mon corps bien moins glacé qu'avant, me rendant encore un peu plus vivant…

Jacob est retombé sur moi avec un léger grondement de satisfaction. Heureux, je l'ai embrassé à nouveau, en le serrant contre moi, peu enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il s'écarte, mais bientôt, son sexe a glissé hors de moi, et je l'ai à nouveau serré de toutes mes forces pour profiter de cette merveilleuse chaleur qui ne quittait ni mon corps, ni mon cœur…


	13. Chapter 13

**ANNONCE:**

 **Hachi Osaki** m'a à juste titre fait remarquer que l'histoire se passe avant Victoria (puisqu'elle commence au moment ou tout le monde revient d'Italie) et que, par conséquent, le point de comparaison de "Jacob qui agit comme Bella pour empêcher Edward de partir" que j'utilise dans le chapitre précédent n'a pas lieu d'être... Franchement, je ne m'étais même pas posé de question sur une quelconque incohérence jusque là, étant donné l'importance que j'accorde à cette saga, mais quand même... C'est la seule à s'en être rendue compte^^ Pour l'instant, je n'envisage pas de réécrire, mais à un moment donné, il faudra quand même que je change le découpage des chapitres (ils sont trop petits il parait^^") alors je le ferai peut être à ce moment là. En attendant, merci à Hachi Osaki pour sa vigilance, pour la récompenser, elle aura une voix de plus au **sondage suivant : Pour la suite, vous préférez une fic Sherlock (BBC) ou Saint Seiya?**

 **Réponse à ma review Guest: Guest:** Hi, I'm glad you like my story but here are the last chapters. I hope you're gonna like it too, but why are you speaking (writing :) english?

* * *

Finalement, nous avons fini par nous relever et par nous rhabiller, du moins, avec les vêtements qui avaient survécus à la bataille, et ils étaient peu nombreux… Heureusement, Alice avait eu la bonne idée de placer un short en jean dans les affaires qu'elles m'avaient apportées, au cas ou (ben voyons...) Bien que la pluie se soit mise à tomber en une fine bruine, Jacob n'a pas voulu s'habiller plus, pour mon plus grand bonheur, car je pouvais ainsi l'admirer à loisir…

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas réellement besoin de me couvrir non plus, mais par souci de correction, j'ai préféré enfiler une chemise avant de partir en direction de la réserve, pour que Jacob annonce son choix à son père…

Lorsque Billy nous a vus arriver, côte à côte, suffisamment proches pour que nos mains se touchent, avec le sourire heureux que nous n'arrivions pas à effacer de nos lèvres, il a compris bien vite. Cela ne l'enchantais pas d'avoir un vampire dans la famille, mais Jacob était tout ce qu'il lui restait, et il souhaitait son bonheur…

Bien évidemment, attiré par mon odeur autant par le fait que ce soit la première fois que je mette les pieds dans la réserve, et cela malgré son autorisation, Sam a accouru, bien vite suivi par le reste de la meute... Mais le regard noir que lui lançait Billy lui remettait son avertissement en mémoire, et il s'est contenté de nous regarder, les mâchoires serrées, avant de s'en aller, d'un pas furieux et rageur. Les autres membres de la meute, notamment Leah, Paul, Embry et Quil, nous regardaient d'un air plus ou moins dégoûté, mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire… Seul Seth semblait approuver, et nous regardait avec un sourire…

Alors que nous avions prévu de nous rendre chez moi, pour annoncer la nouvelle à ma famille, le vent a apporté l'odeur de Caïus. Aussitôt, les loups, furieux, se sont mis en chasse. Jacob et moi les avons devancés, et avons constaté que Caïus était simplement posé à la frontière, semblant attendre quelque chose…

-Je t'envie, Edward Cullen, a-t-il simplement dit.

J'ai soupiré d'un air triste, avant de passer une main embarrassée dans mes cheveux.

-Pourquoi est-tu là ? Et pourquoi restes-tu ici ? Ai-je demandé en retour.

-Quelque chose m'empêche de partir…

Avant même que nous puissions lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, les loups sont arrivés. Caïus a poussé un cri, et a eu un mouvement de recul. A ma grande surprise, ses pensées se sont focalisées sur la jolie louve grise…

-Quillan ? A-t-il demandé d'une voix tremblante.

J'ai vu les yeux de Leah s'élargir de surprise pendant qu'elle était envahie de pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes, des images d'une autre vie, qui n'était pas la sienne, mais qui faisait partie d'elle…

Abasourdie, elle s'est retransformée en humaine.

-Caïus ?

Avant que l'un d'entre nous ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Caïus a traversé la frontière et a serré Leah dans ses bras.

-Quillan, Quillan… Ne cessait-il de murmurer, envoûté par l'odeur de son calice, homme quand il l'avait rencontré, et qui s'était maintenant réincarné en femme, mais qui n'en était pas moins désirable…

Enfin, Caïus a pris Leah dans ses bras, et est parti en courant dans la forêt, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille, propice aux retrouvailles… Sam a hurlé de rage, mais Jacob, Seth et moi, nous sommes postés devant lui, l'empêchant de les poursuivre…

 _Comment osez-vous !?_ A pensé Sam, furieux.

-Leah est son calice, ai-je simplement répondu, fiche leurs la paix !

Ivre de rage, Sam a tenté un premier mouvement dans notre direction, et a tenté de faire plier Seth, et alors qu'il allait réussir, Jacob s'est interposé, grondant de colère et de rage contre cet alpha qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis bien trop longtemps, cet homme et ce loup, qui avait promis le bonheur à sa sœur, avant de la rejeter lâchement lorsqu'il s'était imprégné, cet homme et ce loup qui voulait à présent empêcher cette louve blessée d'être heureuse…

 _Ne m'oblige pas à faire souffrir Emilie,_ a pensé Jacob, furieux, donnant à Sam un avertissement sans appel…

L'issue du combat, si il y en avait un, était claire, Jacob était l'alpha légitime de la meute, et Sam n'y survivrait pas… Finalement, il est retourné à la réserve d'un pas rageur, emmenant à sa suite Paul, Embry et Quil…

 _C'est bizarre,_ a pensé Jacob, _j'entends les pensées de Seth, mais plus les leurs…_

 _En me protégeant, tu es devenu mon alpha, et sans doute aussi celui de Leah. Tu fais partie de la réserve, mais plus de la meute…_ A répondu Seth à ses interrogations…

Finalement, nous sommes repartis en courant vers la réserve, pour informer Billy de la tournure des évènements avant que Sam ne le fasse. La nouvelle ne l'a pas réjoui, mais comme pour Jacob, il n'y pouvait rien, et n'avait de toute façon aucun droit sur Leah. Son autorité ne fonctionnait en fait pratiquement que sur Sam et les humains de la meute, mais qu'importe, c'était suffisant pour arrêter l'alpha…

Ensuite, j'ai appelé Carlisle, pour lui expliquer brièvement la situation. Il a répondu que la famille était toute prête à accueillir Jacob et Leah, si tout cela tournait mal. Je doutais de cette affirmation, connaissant Rosalie et sa méfiance naturelle, mais il était vrai que nous devions décider de ce qui se passerait, maintenant que tout allait mieux pour moi…

Nous nous sommes d'abord rendus chez moi, et Jasper est venu à notre rencontre avec un grand sourire. Il a serré Jacob dans ses bras, avant de nous considérer d'un air ravi et béat.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti de sentiment aussi pur… A-t-il soufflé, sous le choc…

Son ensuite venus Alice, Carlisle et Esmé, qui nous ont étreints à tour de rôle, manquant de faire avoir une crise cardiaque à Jacob. Ensuite, Emmett l'a considéré un moment, avant de conclure avec un grand rire qu'il était bien obligé de le trouver largement plus sexy de Bella. L'essentiel était passé, mais encore une fois, c'était Rosalie qui m'inquiétait le plus…

Elle s'est avancée vers lui d'un air furieux, avant de lever la main comme pour le frapper. Elle s'est arrêter la main en l'air, comme tiraillée par des émotions contradictoires, et je pouvais dire en lisant ses pensées, qu'elle hésitait sérieusement à lui coller la raclée de sa vie, même si cela devait signifier que je lui en ferais payer les conséquences… Finalement, elle a baissé son bras et a hurlé :

-Tu aurais pu te décider plus tôt, sale clébard ! Avant de le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

Elle l'a relâché d'un air renfrogné.

-'Va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer, mais si c'est pour Edward, je devrais y arriver…

J'avoue m'être senti relativement soulagé…


	14. Chapter 14

Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur Jacob ce jour-là, et ce jour-là, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tout s'arrangerait à ce point-là, et que je finirais aussi heureux…

Jacob et moi suivons tranquillement la construction des trois pavillons, en train de se construire sur les terrains voisins de la villa Cullen. L'un sera pour Jacob et moi, cadeau de mariage de toute la famille, excédée par nos rapports sexuels pour le moins bruyant. Le deuxième, sera pour Caïus et Leah. Aussi bruyants que nous, d'ailleurs, mais le véritable problème est ailleurs… En fait, Caïus a de plus en plus de mal à retrouver son caractère de fouteur de merde grincheux lorsque il nous entend ricaner devant son air d'adoration totale à l'encontre de sa calice, mais ça, il préfèrerait crever, plutôt que de l'avouer. Il faut dire que, de façon assez extraordinaire, il n'y a pas de vampire plus attentionné que lui, et Leah lui fait vraiment faire tout ce qu'elle veut. En fait, il lui suffit de simplement caresser la joue de Caïus, pour qu'il se calme lors de ses crises, et dès qu'elle a réussi à attirer son attention, elle le mène par le bout du nez… La raison officielle de la construction de ce pavillon est donc que Caïus aimerait bien avoir un peu d'intimité avec sa chère et tendre. Cela n'empêche pas que nul n'ignore la raison officieuse…

Le troisième pavillon, quant à lui, reviendra à Seth et Jasper… Sa vie de couple avec Alice s'est effondrée le jour où, lors d'une visite à Jacob, Seth s'est imprégné sur lui. Jasper en a été désolé, car il ne souhaitait pas faire souffrir sa femme plus que le jeune loup. Heureusement pour lui, Alice a trouvé sa véritable âme sœur quelques semaines après en la personne de Noah, jeune garçon orphelin et atteint d'une maladie auto-immune grave, fraichement débarqué à Forks…

Devant tant de couples « mixtes, » les relations avec la meute de Quilleutes n'ont pu que s'améliorer. Malgré toute la mauvaise volonté de Sam, les frontières sont tombées. Le territoire s'est agrandi, et cela avec la bénédiction des Volturi, étant donné que Caïus, tout en régnant toujours, reste avec nous. Aro et Marcus nous rendent visite environ une fois par semaine pour le tirer des bras de sa calice et le forcer au travail, mais le troisième Roi envisage sérieusement de trainer Leah jusqu'en Italie pour échapper à tout ce bordel, même si elle sera loin d'être enchantée de devoir quitter sa famille...

En gros, c'est autant le foutoir qu'avant, donc tout est rentré dans l'ordre…

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est nul comme fin, mais j'essaye de l'améliorer à chaque fois que je la relis et à chaque fois je n'y arrive pas, désolée^^'

Je repose ma question: **Pour la suite, plutôt Sherlock (BBC) sachant qu'il s'agit d'un Holmescest, ou Saint Seiya?**


End file.
